Street Fighter: New Archives 3
by DeNice
Summary: The final chapter is up. It's cool off time and the group is relaxing in the park... but are things truly under wraps within them? Find out for yourself...
1. Prologue: Sakura Style

PROLOGUE: SAKURA STYLE  
  
Sakura: Hi, everyone! You all know me. . . Sakura Kasugano. Bet you're wondering why I'm talking to you instead of DeNice, huh? Well, he finally let me do the intros and stuff for all his stories! Yay, me! Anyway, you know the drill. DeNice doesn't own any of the Street Fighters, including me (although we're good friends) as well as any other guys and goals that have already been copyrighted by some big company. Now. . . time to tell you about this next installment to the New Archives saga.  
  
I bet your wondering why I'm back in my high school fuku, don't you? Last time you saw me, I was in college. Well. . . the third story takes place right in between the first two stories, meaning I'm a senior in high school and Darrell, my. . . now-future husband, is a junior. Hinata, Kei, Karin, and my sis are also seniors as well as the Rival Schools gang. . . Well, almost everyone.  
  
Batsu, Gan, and Edge (off screen): We heard that!!  
  
Sakura (rolls eyes): Anyway, it's now two years after the last tournament and everyone at my house has gotten used to having two new faces to feed. Things are back to normal. . . sort of. . . and now. . .  
  
Darrell (off screen): Sakura! Don't tell them yet! They'll have to read the story to find out!  
  
Sakura: Okay. . . you heard the guy. I got to get ready, so you better start reading! 


	2. Typical Day

CHAPTER 1: TYPICAL DAY  
  
"Come on. . . Come on. . ."  
  
Right inside one of Tamagawa Minami High's classrooms was the Japanese- American student, Darrell Markis, staring down the clock that held his fate. 2:59. . . and 52 seconds. . . make that 53 seconds on the clock and after 7 seconds, the weekend would start. He couldn't wait. He finally saved up enough of his lunch money to go by the latest Sonic the Hedgehog game that he had his eye on for months. He also had a math and Japanese assignment to do. . . but who cares? He had two full days to that.  
  
"3. . . 2. . . 1. . ." he counted down quietly, bookbag already on his back. . .  
  
RIIIINNNG!!!  
  
As soon as the bell rang, Darrell was out the classroom door, nearly running into a classmate in the process. He ignored her protest and turned sharp left, racing to get to his locker before anyone else did. Although he wizzed past doors and blue lockers, Darrell still kept track on the numbers.  
  
{355. . . 353. . . 351. . . 349. . . 347. . .}  
  
He turned another corner at breakneck speed. . .  
  
CRASH!!!  
  
. . .and met the ceramic floor, dropping his bookbag. Just the he heard a giggle and knew who he ran into.  
  
"I see that. . . you were in a hurry, too. . . huh, Darrell?"  
  
"Yeah, Sakura. . ." he replied quickly as he got up to his feet and helped up the girl he knocked down. . . but not before looking up her skirt. . . and meeting a sneaker to the chin.  
  
"Ow!" he cried out as he savored his sore chin and helped Sakura up. "I guess I deserved that. . ."  
  
Sakura smirked. "Yeah, you did. You could. . . see as much as you like when we get home, though. . ."  
  
That comment caused the dark-skinned boy to blush. "Uh. . . sure, Sakura. . ."  
  
"So where are you heading to. . . besides your locker?" she asked while walking with her boyfriend.  
  
"I;m heading to the game outlet to pick up then new game I've had my eye on."  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes some. "You're almost as bad as my little brother with those games."  
  
"Well at least I own him in Tekken," Darrell countered with a huge smile. He and Tsukushi ALWAYS play Tekken 4 after school and about 70% of the time Darrell would win. It gets Sakura's brother mad at times now that there was someone better at playing video games in the Kasugano residence.  
  
As the two stopped at Darrell's locker, #336, Darrell asked his own question while unlocking it.  
  
"Why would you want to know about where I'm going anyway?"  
  
"I'm going with ya," Sakura responded while taking her eyes off him and staring at the any students walking by. "I don't want to head home yet."  
  
Darrell shrugged his shoulders while closing the locker and putting his backpack on.  
  
"Okay. No problem. I could use the company."  
  
"Hey, Sakura!" a yell from the right arouse. The two looked that way to see Sakura's childhood friend, Kei Chitose, run towards them. Darrell responded with a wave of the hand.  
  
"Hey, Kei," he answered and Kei smiled back then quickly turned her attention to Sakura.  
  
"So, Sakura. . . what are you up to?"  
  
"Just going downtown, Kei," Sakura responded. "Darrell wants to do a little shopping. . ."  
  
"Oooohhh." Kei let out in a sarcastic tone. "I bet it's for you, isn't it, Sakura?"  
  
Instantly, Darrell blushed and turned around, about to head the other way. This gave Sakura an idea.  
  
"Yeah. . . He was just telling me how great the present was going to be. . . weren't you, my little chocolate bar?"  
  
{Oh, no. . . Now she's calling me by my pet name. . .} Darrell thought, his blush growing. {What's she trying to do, anyway?}  
  
"You wanna come with, Kei?" Sakura asked her friend. "We were about to leave before you came."  
  
"Sure!" was the long, brown-haired girl's response while winking. "I'd love to see what he's buying. It must be SO romantic!"  
  
The two shared giggles as Darrell just sighed.  
  
{Why me. . .?}  
  
---- ----  
  
The three Tamagawa Minami students just got off the #45 city bus to downtown Tokyo and it was BUSY. People were rushing all over the place to get to their destinations and stores were packed, especially restaurants. As Sakura and Kei started their little conversation, Darrell was busy figuring out what to buy his girlfriend.  
  
{Hmm. . . What would Sakura want. . .? Let's see. . . Man! I wish I knew these sort of things!!}  
  
"Sakura. . . What exactly would you like to get?" he asked weakly.  
  
"Hmm? What are you talking about? I didn't want anything. Go and get your game. . ."  
  
Darrell stopped walking and gave a puzzled look.  
  
{Girls. . .}  
  
"We'll be getting something to eat while you do that, okay?" Sakura added. Darrell nodded and took off in the other direction and as he left, Kei turned to her friend.  
  
"Do you always mess with him like that?"  
  
"Yeah. . . It's pretty fun, too!"  
  
"Whatever, Sakura. . ." Kei said as the two started to enter a random restaurant. . . until something caught both their eyes.  
  
"Hey. . .!" Sakura let out as she looked through the window and saw something strange going on. Kei followed. . . and gasped.  
  
"Looks like a robbery. . ." Sakura mouthed. . . and Kei stared at her, knowing that tone of voice.  
  
"Sakura, PLEASE don't. . ."  
  
"Too late, Kei!" Sakura let out while putting on her red sparring gloves and started to rush in.  
  
---- ----  
  
Sakura: Well. . . that's the end of Chapter 1. Wonder if I can handle these punks. . .  
  
Hinata (off screen): Are you sure they're punks, Sakura?  
  
Sakura: Hey!! You're not even in this story yet!  
  
Hinata (off screen): *giggles*  
  
Sakura: Whatever. . . Anyway, the second chapter will be up soon so keep reading and reviewing! 


	3. Uriko & Rei

Sakura: Just one more note. . . DeNice left translations for the moves in the text in parenthesis. It'll be there only when it's said the first time so that it won't interfere for the rest of the story. Besides, how would you like it if you didn't know what we were saying, anyway?  
  
CHAPTER 2: URIKO & REI  
  
All eyes turned to Sakura as she entered the restaurant, seeing what's going on. As a typical robbery would me, all the innocent customers were on the floor so that things wouldn't be hard on whoever tried to rob the place. She received numerous gestured to head back. . . but Sakura just frowned and walked forward. She turned the corner towards the register. . . and gasped. There were two teenagers from Tengo High, one of Tamagawa Minami High's academic rivals. . . but they were still in their black and gray school uniforms, not in standard robbery-type clothes that Sakura was used to seeing. Also, they had no weapons. . . However, Sakura definitely sensed strong auras around them.  
  
She stood still as the male, a red-head that was slightly taller then the black-haired girl next to him, raided the register as the girl handled the cashier by the collar.  
  
"It's nice that you were so generous to give us your money," she said. "I think that I'll come back one day. I like your hospitality."  
  
As he stuttered, the girl turned her head to the side towards her partner and since Sakura only saw their backs ever since she came in, this was the first time she was her face. She was actually pretty beautiful with her soft, creamy skin and brown eyes.  
  
"Hey, Rei!" she called. "Let's get out of here."  
  
"Sure, Uriko. I've got everything we need."  
  
Sakura saw Rei's face for the first time at that moment. He had two very small dark spots on his left cheek and had blue eyes. Sakura never seen anyone in Japan with that complexion. Not even Kyosuke was like that. Just then the two turned around towards the exit. . . but met up with a zoning out Sakura.  
  
"Hey! Who are you?" Uriko demanded sternly, snapping Sakura out her daze. She shook her head and regained her adrenaline.  
  
"That doesn't matter. Just what are you two doing here?" Sakura shot back. "You know that what your doing isn't right!"  
  
Rei raised an eyebrow as he eyes Sakura's hands and saw her red sparring gloves. A smile crossed his face.  
  
"Oh, I see. . . You came here to try to stop us, didn't you, Sakura Kasugano? I don't think you know what you know what you got yourself into. . ."  
  
Sakura growled a bit while getting into a fighting stance. "How do you know who I am?"  
  
"Please! You were in that Turn of the Century tournament 2 years ago," he responded while stepping forward. "Uriko, I'll take her on."  
  
Just then, Uriko's arm shot out, blocking his way.  
  
"No. . . That wouldn't be right. You beating up girls. . . I'll take her on."  
  
Rei pouted. "Whatever. . ."  
  
Uriko smiled. . . and then charged towards Sakura, throwing a hard punch to the face. Sakura ducked and tried to sweep, but Uriko raised up her front leg and stomped on her sneaker with her school shoe, pinning it down. Sakura yelped in pain as Uriko then punched her in the forehead, making her lie on her back. The Tengo girl smiled as she sat on Sakura's body and raised her right hand up into the air. It started to glow dark blue as a small sphere of energy appeared. . .  
  
"Nekura. . . Reiken!! (Dark Natured Spirit Fist!!)" Uriko called out as she threw her hand out into Sakura's fist and unleashed a huge blast of energy at point-blank range. As it cleared up Uriko grinned. . . then frowned. Sakura blocked just in time, a few scratches on her arm and shirt sleeves.  
  
"You won't be so easy to beat, I see. . ." Uriko let out. . . then was taken by surprise as Sakura nailed her in her face, making her fall off. Sakura stood up as fast as she could and charged up her own energy in her hands.  
  
"Hadouken! (Surge Fist!)"  
  
Sakura fired but Uriko was quick to get up and roll to the side, avoiding it. To add to that, Uriko kicked Sakura in her side before she could recover and made the Tamagawa Minami student reel into a table. Sakura recovered her senses and gasped as her opponent jumped into the air with her left leg on fire and just as Uriko kicked out, Sakura moved to her right, letting the flames eat away at the table.  
  
Sakura continued to dodge Uriko's attacks until she grabbed a fist and swung around to her back, getting hold to Uriko's neck and proceeded to choke her about 7 times before bashing her over the head with an elbow. Uriko stayed on the burgundy carpet for a while, shaking her head from dizziness and Sakura kept an eye on her. Bad move.  
  
"Get lost twerp!" a male voice yelled from behind Sakura. She spun around and met a fist to her right cheek from Rei, blasting her into a restaurant wall. Even before she could slide to the floor, Rei sped to her and threw multiple punches to all points of her body at lightning speed.  
  
"Mikon. . . Entenken! (Wild. . . Blazing Fist!)" Rei yelled out as he raised his right fist above him, ready to strike her down. . . only to be grabbed by the shoulder and spun around.  
  
"What the. . .!?"  
  
"REKKA NAKKURA!! (RAGING KNUCKLE!!)"  
  
The new voice came from a very pissed off Darrell Markis, who let out all his anger into his 18-hit onslaught, ending with his flaming punch, the Shakunetsuken (Scorching Heat Fist). Rei's body crashed right next to Sakura's and slid to the floor and Darrell helped his girlfriend off the ground.  
  
"You okay?" he asked. Sakura brushed her slightly limp brown hair off her forehead and replied, "Yeah. . . sort of. . . They sure do hit hard. . ."  
  
"I saw. . ."  
  
"What happened to your game?"  
  
"Kei's holding it but that's not important now."  
  
"You. . . Damn you!!"  
  
Rei quickly got off the wall and stood next to Uriko who just got up off the ground and brushed off her black skirt. By this time, the restaurant was empty; the customers and employees already out running from the fight.  
  
"I don't know who you are. . ." Rei started towards Darrell, "but I don't have time for this. Uriko! Let's go!"  
  
"I don't think so!" Darrell yelled back, his fists coming together in front of him and forming a large flame sword which he held with his right hand. "You aren't going anywhere. It's bad enough that you robbed this place. . . but then you 2-on-1 my girlfriend?! I'm not taking that lying down!"  
  
Darrell then rushed forward, sword ready, and used a downed chair to propel him up into the air.  
  
"Eat this!!!"  
  
And then he came down with his slash. . . but Rei blocked it with one fist, leaving Darrell stunned.  
  
"Wha-gck!"  
  
Rei grabbed him by the throat and raised him high. The thing was Rei was only an inch or two taller than Darrell was. His grip was very tight, preventing Darrell from breathing.  
  
"I said that I don't have time for this!" Rei yelled in Darrell's face as he let out more cries of pain. Darrell then got desperate and used his sword to try to slash Rei from close range. Rei saw this and grabbed Darrell's wrist and pinned it behind his back, the flames burning Darrell's backside. . . Rei heard another suppressed yell of pain and smirked.  
  
"This ought to teach you for messing with us. . ."  
  
"Shinku. . . (Vaccum. . .)"  
  
Rei's attention went to Sakura, who was at his left, charging up an even larger sphere of electric energy in her hands. Before he could react, she fired.  
  
"HADOUKEN!!"  
  
The huge wave of power knocked away a load of tables and chairs as it went full speed to Rei. . . and then Uriko popped up out of nowhere and blocked it for him. Sakura didn't notice it until too late as Uriko quickly dashed in and planted her fist deep into her stomach. Sakura's wail rang throughout the empty restaurant as Uriko smiled.  
  
"Oh. . . is this too much for you and your boyfriend?" Uriko asked mockingly. "Then I'm sorry. . . but this will really hurt."  
  
Uriko's fist glowed white. . . then a hue energy dome shot out of it, sending Sakura right into a wall. . . and she slid down, K.O.'ed. The middle of her school shirt was ripped open at the point of impact and a huge, red bruise rested on her stomach.  
  
"Sa. . . Sakura!" Darrell cried out. He saw it through the corner of his eye what had happened to her. . . and then Rei snickered softly.  
  
"You shouldn't worry about her. . . I think that you'll join her, now, since I, too, know that move. . ."  
  
Darrell's eyes went wide in fear as Rei blasted his fist into his stomach, instantly making Darrell throw up onto the carpet. Rei gave a disgusted groan and his fist glowed white. . . and the same white dome appeared, throwing Darrell's body all the way across the restaurant right next to Sakura, also knocked out in similar fashion.  
  
"Ugh! Disgusting!" Rei let out as he used a tablecloth to wipe off the residue from his left hand. Uriko just giggled.  
  
"You punched him too hard when you used the Chichio Senkou (Blood Flash) didn't you?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. . . Come on. . . Let's get outta here. . . before someone calls the cops.  
  
As the two left, a frightened Kei looked on, glad that they didn't notice her. Instantly she rushed in. . . and saw her friends on the floor, battered, bruised, and beaten. . . and then she screamed. . .  
  
---- ----  
  
Sakura: That was the end of Chapter 2?? This sucks! We got our asses kicked!  
  
Darrell (off screen, sipping a soda): Relax. . . We'll get them back later.  
  
Sakura (giving a stern look): How do YOU know??  
  
Darrell (off screen, shrugs while continuing his drink): I just know. I can feel it. Besides, we're the good guys in this story. . . I think. . .  
  
Sakura (sighs): Whatever. Anyway, Chapter 3 is coming soon, so keep your eyes on this. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to soak up in my hot tub that DeNice bought me. . .  
  
Darrell (thinking): And I'll be taking pictures of it the entire time. . . 


	4. Mere Illusions?

CHAPTER 3: MERE ILLUSIONS?  
  
{I. . . I don't understand. . . Why is everyone. . . and everything gray? How come I'm the only one in color. . . What's going on?}  
  
Darrell found himself on a street in downtown Tokyo. . . but things are just out of the ordinary. Everything was in black and white. . . and it totally freaked him out. However, he just found himself walking through the crowd of people around him, heading somewhere that even he didn't know. He couldn't stop. . . He just kept walking down the sidewalk that seemed to never end.  
  
{This. . . isn't right. . . Huh?}  
  
In the distance was someone in color. . . The only other being around with that ability. Darrell broke into a run immediately, racing to whoever it was. The figure didn't move as he got closer. . . until Darrell got within an inch of it. . . and gasped.  
  
"It's you!" he yelled out, pointing at her in shock. "Uriko! The girl who robbed that restaurant!"  
  
Indeed it was Uriko, in the same attire that Darrell met her with. Darrell tried to back away but before he could even move, Uriko kicked him hard in the stomach with her school shoe, knocking the breath out of him. Darrell dropped to his knees, holding his stomach with his left hand. . . then Uriko kneeled down and put her hand on his chin, making him look into her brown eyes.  
  
"Please. . . Don't run. I'm not trying to hurt you. . ."  
  
Darrell was shocked at this turn of events. He suddenly felt his energy drain out of his body and he sat on his legs, giving the black-haired girl a dull look.  
  
"I. . . just want you to know. . . something. . ."  
  
{Like I have much of a choice if I want to listen or not} Darrell muttered in his mind. Uriko got close. . . really close. . . and gave him a soft look. Darrell felt his face go red as he noticed how close her lips were to his. . .  
  
"Wha. . . What are. . . you doing. . .?"  
  
And then it happened. Uriko pressed her lips onto his. Darrell's body was overcome with shock as Uriko wrapped her right arm around the back of his head so that he wouldn't get away. Then. . . Uriko brought her tongue into his mouth and danced around in there. . .  
  
Darrell tried to move. He didn't know why she was doing this out the blue. . . and he didn't want to. He tried to push her away and get as far away from Uriko as possible but he couldn't move. He just didn't have the energy to. Just as Uriko laid him down onto the ground, Darrell looked around. . . and his eyes went wide. There was a group of people surrounding the two. . . and they all were Sakura, giving stern looks. . .  
  
{No. . . NOOOOO!!!} Darrell screamed inside his head. {SAKURA!!}  
  
"How could you, Darrell. . ." all said at once. "How could you. . . cheat on me with that. . . that bitch!!"  
  
{This CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!!}  
  
Uriko was gone; vanished into thin air. . . but Darrell still felt pinned down by her weight. He couldn't do a thing. . . then one of the Sakuras walked up to him. . . and kicked him HARD in the temple. . . and all Darrell could see was darkness. . .  
  
---- ----  
  
Darrell woke up screaming. Instantly, arms held down his shoulders and held him down, trying to get him to calm down.  
  
"DARRELL!! Please! Try to relax! You were having a nightmare!!"  
  
It took a while for Darrell to stop, collapsing into his bed from exhaustion. A sigh could be heard.  
  
"Oh. . . What happened to you two. . .? I've never seen you two in the hospital before. . . especially in this condition. . ."  
  
{That voice. . .} Darrell thought weakly as his eyes opened up for the first time and met the one who held him down. {Hinata. . .}  
  
The Taiyo High student gave another sigh as she sat at his side. He was in a hospital. . . and he was in bad shape. He didn't have his school shirt on and his stomach had heavily taped up.  
  
"Wha. . . What happened to me. . .?" Darrell asked weakly.  
  
"Well. . . I don't know." Hinata answered. "I heard from Kei that you and Sakura were taken to a hospital two days ago because you lost a street fight with two students from Tengo High. . . You were knocked out ever since that day. . . I started to get worried."  
  
"So. . . that's what happened. . ."  
  
Sakura's tired voice came from the right of Darrell, where the body laid at. Kei was also there. . . as well as Sakura's dark sister, Sakura Satsu.  
  
"How ya feel, sis?" the Satsu Sakura asked.  
  
"Terrible. . . and my stomach is killing me. . . not to mention almost every part of my body." Just like Darrell, Sakura K's stomach was taped as well as her bruised treated. Kei just frowned.  
  
"I told you not to go in there. . . Sometimes I wish you would listen to me. . ."  
  
"Oh, please, Kei." Sakura K. replied. "Not now."  
  
"Sakura. . . Listen," Kei let out as she went up to her friend's bed and gave a stern look. "I really hope this teaches you something. You just can't jump into everything and expect to rely on your fighting skills to bail you out. You don't even know how strong your opponent is and it's too dangerous. . ."  
  
Sakura sighed and looked away. "Kei. . . I'd appreciate it if you spared me your speech of 'give up fighting and come back to the way you used to'."  
  
"What??"  
  
"Kei. . . Ever since I started street fighting every time I lost a fight or hurt myself during training you'd say to give it up. How would you like it if I told you to give up something you liked every time you mess up? You're just like my mom USED to be!"  
  
Kei stared at Sakura K. for a very long time after that emotional burst. All eyes were on her. . . and she just calmly got up and left the room.  
  
"Kei. . ." Darrell mumbled while trying to sit up, only to be laid back down by Hinata.  
  
"Darrell. . . don't. . . You aren't in any shape to move. Both you and Sakura are going to be in the bed for like a week after your ass kicking. . ."  
  
Darrell frowned as he looked at the door in front of him then at his girlfriend.  
  
"Sakura. . . Why. . .?"  
  
"I didn't want to do that, Darrell," Sakura cut him off in a soft tone. "I just. . . needed to say that to her."  
  
Quiet went over the room as Sakura S. looked out the hospital window behind her and sighed.  
  
{I know how you feel, sis. . . but was that worth it. . .?}  
  
---- ----  
  
"Uriko Naiko and Rei Shuu. Come here. . ."  
  
Both looked at the dark figure in front of them as they stepping into the barren warehouse. In their grasp was the money which was rifted from their theft two days ago. Uriko in particular wasn't very pleased to be there. . . and when her eyes met the shadow in front of her, her frown intensified.  
  
{You. . .}  
  
"Do you have the money?"  
  
"Yeah. . ." Rei muttered while tossing the case which held the units of yen that were stolen. "Now. . . are you going to let Uriko's mother, brother, and sister go or what?"  
  
A pause, then. . .  
  
"Relax. . . It will happen in due time. . . Now I have another job for you. . ."  
  
{Now what does this sicko want?} Uriko asked herself.  
  
"I want. . . a souvenir, sort to speak, from the Tokyo Water Port. There's a shipment in tonight. . . and whatever is on board that's of importance, I want it here the next day."  
  
Uriko gave a disgusted look. "Do you have any idea how much security is going to be around that place?? We're only teenagers in high school! We aren't secret agents! We can't pull this off!! I WON"T. . ."  
  
"Find a way. . . unless you WANT something bad to happen to your family. . ."  
  
Uriko let out a low growl but Rei just held her from the back on the shoulder and said, "Come on. . ."  
  
"But. . .!"  
  
"Let's go. . ."  
  
Uriko sighed in defeat and turned away, getting ready for their next hit.  
  
---- ----  
  
Uriko: I can't believe that freak. . . I'll find away to get my family away from him. . . I just know I will. . .  
  
Sakura (just getting into the black room): What the. . .? What are YOU doing here!?  
  
Uriko: Oh! Uh. . . (runs)  
  
Sakura: Weird. . . Anyway, that's the end of Chapter 3. Keep your eyes out for Chapter 4. Let's hope that things don't get any worse for us. . . 


	5. Uriko's Good Intentions

CHAPTER 4: URIKO'S GOOD INTENTIONS  
  
"I don't want to do this, Rei," Uriko muttered as they looked at the ship that contained their target, already docked. "I don't even want to be here."  
  
"Uriko, I know that but we have no choice. Your family depends on it."  
  
Uriko frowned. She never expected this to happen to her. She remember how she used to be a normal school girl before this mysterious man kidnapped her family and forced her to steal for a living. She hated everything she did for that bastard but Rei, who also was caught up in this predicament, was convinced that it was the only way to make sure her family was unharmed.  
  
The black-haired girl too a deep breath and just as the night wind blew in her face, she stared to run down from the hill next to the docks towards the ship. Rei just followed. They crossed the boarding grounds and ran up the board to the entry to the ship, meeting the guard. . .  
  
"Hey! What are-"  
  
He never finished. Rei took him out with one single punch and cleared the path for Uriko. She stepped into the boat and followed her instincts, heading left quickly and passing several doors. Thankfully, no one was occupying the hallway or rooms and as she turned the corner, she found the cargo room, door already open. Several employees were lugging a load of ancient Japanese antiques and items. . . and laid eyes on the Tengo girl.  
  
"What the??" one let out. "What are you doing here? This is a private ship! Get off!"  
  
Uriko shook her head while looking down, closing her eyes. She knew what she had to do.  
  
"Gomen. . . {Sorry. . .}" she whispered. . . and then charged. . .  
  
---- ----  
  
--TWO DAYS LATER-  
  
"Did you hear?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The museums new exhibits were stolen from the Water Port two nights ago."  
  
"Two nights ago? Why are they just finding out?"  
  
"The people at the museum just thought that it was running later but once they did. . . Man! I had a report due on those artifacts and now I can't do it!"  
  
"Who robbed the place?"  
  
"Two guys on the ship said that two Tengo High students did it. . . How crazy is that? I don't believe that for a second. However, the police sure are over it. I heard that they got Tengo High on lockdown. . ."  
  
Sakura S. believed the whole thing. She eavesdropped on two sophomore's conversation at lunch and had a strong feeling about it. Obviously the ones who robbed the boat were the same one who put her sis and soon-to-be- brother-in-law in the hospital. They were coming out tomorrow but the dark Sakura planned on settling things a lot sooner. Two hours later when the final bell rung, she Ashura Warped right to the outer gates of Tengo High and waited. They were still police cars all around the school but the students were coming out of school.  
  
{I wish I knew who I was looking for} Sakura S. said inside her head as she looked at the front gate and laid eyes on a girl with brown eyes and black hair going into two short pigtails. Instantly she felt a strong aura from her and concluded that she had met one of the infamous duo.  
  
"Hey, you! Don't move. I've got some things to settle with you!"  
  
---- ----  
  
Uriko's day at school was horrible. She knew it as soon as she walked up to the front gates that morning and saw so many police cars and officers around and in the school. They even interviewed and inspected every single student at school and she was lucky that she didn't give herself away right then and there. The faculty, especially the principal, was furious and after what the punishment was for the entire school, she just wanted to go home to her empty abode and rest. However, as soon as she laid eyes on the Tamagawa Minami girl that she remembered from about a week ago, she knew her day was only going to get worse.  
  
"You again?" Uriko asked as she ran towards her. "Listen. . . I'm not in the mood and I don't want any trouble. . ."  
  
"Oh, sure. You were begging for it as soon as you hospitalized my friend and sister!"  
  
Uriko gave a shocked look. "What? You mean we. . . did that. . .?"  
  
Uriko really didn't want to do that. She was just wrapped up in the moment that she didn't noticed or cared. The dark skinned version of Sakura frowned slightly, puzzled from Uriko's concern.  
  
"I'm really, REALLY sorry about that," she apologized. "It's just that. . ."  
  
"That what?" Sakura K. asked.  
  
Uriko paused while looking away. She couldn't tell her. She wasn't even supposed to be talking to anyone besides Rei for fear of what would happen to her family. . . but what if this Tamagawa Minami student could help? She had to try. Uriko was sick of stealing. . . she sighed and pulled her close so that no one overheard.  
  
"Well there's this guy who kidnapped my mother, brother and sister and forced me to go stealing and stuff to get them back. I hate him. . . and I hate doing this. . ."  
  
"Doesn't it ever come to you that. . .?"  
  
"If you're talking about going to the cops then forget it. After what I did then I think I'd get arrested, too. Besides, if he found out he'll kill my family on the spot."  
  
Sakura S. frowned. "Oh. . . Well, then. . . what-where is this guy?"  
  
"He moves around and I don't even know his name or anything."  
  
"Oh. . . So what's your name?"  
  
Uriko Naiko."  
  
"The same last name as the new mall that's being built, huh?"  
  
Uriko gave a short smile. "Yeah. . . Lucky, huh?"  
  
"I guess. . ."  
  
"I just feel bad about all that I've done. I wish there was some way to. . ."  
  
"Uriko. . . let's move and talk. We can't stay here and expect everyone here to not notice us. Besides, I'm due to visit my sis and friend."  
  
---- ----  
  
"Still no response, Sakura?" Darrell asked as both lay on their hospital beds. Sakura just hung up the phone next to her and sighed.  
  
"No. . . Kei must still be upset at me for what I said. . . I just wanted to apologize. . . I'll do that as soon as I get out of here. . ."  
  
Darrell just looked up at the TV hanging above him and stayed quiet. He still had a bit of difficulty trying to understand what the people said on those shows but since he was taking extra Japanese classes for fun, he was getting used to it. Just then, the door swung open and revealed Sakura's dark side, fresh from school. . . well, not exactly.  
  
"Sorry I'm late," she said while walking in.  
  
"Heh. . . you're 40 minutes late," Darrell mumbled. "Don't worry about it. We forgive you."  
  
"Spare me the sarcasm," she shot back while touching him on his taped up stomach. He winced for it still hurt a bit and stopped talking. Sakura K. just giggled while looking at her sis. . . then gasped.  
  
"YOU!! What are you doing here??"  
  
"What?? What??" Darrell asked, startled. He looked behind Sakura S. and his eyes went wide. "It's IS YOU! What are--?!"  
  
"Please, guys!" Sakura S. pleaded. "Chill out! She's okay!"  
  
"What do you mean by that??" Sakura K. yelled out. "She's the one who put me here!"  
  
"But I just. . . wanted to apologize. . ." the Tengo High girl added. "Besides, I need your help. . ."  
  
Silence filled the room for a while before Darrell asked, "Why should we help you?"  
  
"It's the matter of my family. . . I can explain everything. . ."  
  
---- ----  
  
"Oh. . . okay, Uriko," Darrell managed to say. "I think that we can forgive you. . . to an extent. We have to find out who this guy is and what he's up to."  
  
Uriko formed a uneasy truce with the teens she helped beat up with Rei and now planning went into effect. Sakura K. was now out her bed, trying to walk around as her stomach was still hurting a bit and her sister was helping. Uriko sat next to Darrell, who was up in his bed talking about their new problem. Darrell still felt uneasy around her. On the other hand, Uriko felt funny. . . as if she felt attacked to him in some way.  
  
"So. . . can you help?"  
  
"I think so. I'm not exactly a detective but if Sakura could track down disappearing high schoolers then I bet we can do this."  
  
Just then the door opened up to reveal the nurse of the room, wearing a smile.  
  
"Sakura Kasugano and Darrell Markis? You're ready to go. Just fill out some forms and you'll be on your way. . ."  
  
---- ----  
  
About 20 minutes later, the four of them stepped out as Sakura K spoke up.  
  
"So. . . where do we start?"  
  
Uriko was about to answer but a shout cut her off.  
  
"URIKO!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?"  
  
"Rei. . .?" Uriko let out, stunned by hearing such a yell from her friend. Rei was right at the entrance of the hospital, giving a strong look of disappointment.  
  
"Rei! It's not what-"  
  
"You don't know who they are??" Rei cut her off again. "You aren't supposed to be talking to anyone besides me. If that guy finds out. . ."  
  
"Too late, my friend. . ."  
  
Uriko's eyes widened by the last comment as a figure appeared behind Rei. . .  
  
{It's him. . .}  
  
---- ----  
  
Sakura: Who IS that guy?  
  
Uriko: I'm not telling you. It'll spoil the cliffhanger. . . somewhat.  
  
Sakura (rolling her eyes): Whatever.  
  
Darrell: While Sakura and Uriko continue their little conversation. . . make sure you stick to this story. It's getting good! Chapter 5 will come soon. . . unless DeNice gets hooked to SSX3 this week. If so, go read some other fics. It won't come for a while. . .  
  
Sakura: WHAT are you doing stealing my spotlight?!?  
  
Darrell: Uh, oh. Gotta go! (runs) 


	6. The Man

Hello readers! No, this isn't DeNice. This is... Chan Yoruyamatiha! Yay!! That's right, the same Chan who is writing The Reconciliation. ^.^ I'm co- authoring this thing with DeNice, my partner, hehe! Have fun reading this, and don't forget to review! We both LOVE getting reviews!  
  
Chapter 6: The Man  
  
"It's him..."  
  
Uriko's eyes widened in shock as she saw Rei hit the ground on his face, his eyes wide open as a silent scream of pain emerged from his lips.  
  
"REI!!!!" She screamed as her eyes rose from his body lying on the ground to the man standing behind where Rei had been previously standing.  
  
Sakura, Sakura Satsu, and Darrell, stood frozen in place as the huge man's face turned into a mean snarl.  
  
Sakura Satsu's eyes slowly widened as she realized that this was the man that Uriko had told her about. The same evil man who had taken Uriko's family hostage and was making her and Rei rob for him.  
  
The man glared down at Uriko as cracked his large knuckles. He was an intimidating figure, wearing all black clothing with a large black poncho covering most of him. He wore a hat and black shades and stood a good 6'10. Uriko began trembling immediately as he raised a hand to her.  
  
"I see that you want your family to die... Our agreement was that if you told anyone, they could die. And now, they will. I'll even record their slow, painful deaths on a video to show you... Soon, you will join them!"  
  
A high-pitched scream streaked through the air as Uriko hit the ground and writhed in pain, tears streaming out of her dark eyes.  
  
"NO!!!!"  
  
A large wound was on her chest and blood was quickly seeping out of it. All eyes turned to the short, blunt knife the man held in his hand. It was sharp enough to inflict damage, but not long enough to kill. He smiled in a vicious manner.  
  
"I'll see you again, you stupid girl..."  
  
"JUST A DAMN MINUTE!"  
  
Sakura stepped forward with her fists raised, her dark eyes ablaze with fury.  
  
"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, YOU OPPRESSIVE BASTARD!?"  
  
Darrell grabbed one of Sakura's arms to hold her back, but she jerked herself away from his caring clutches as she took a swing at the man.  
  
Her attack was canceled, however, by a violent backhand that smacked Sakura across the face and knocked her into Darrell's arms.  
  
"Foolish girl..." The man turned his back and began to make a break for his license-less car parked about 20 meters away when another voice called out to him.  
  
"STOP RIGHT THERE!"  
  
Stunned at the sound of a new voice, the man turned and saw a young man chasing after him. He was a good height of about 6'4, about 17 years old, with honey-brown hair and hazel-colored eyes. He wore the stiff-shouldered school uniform that all of the males at Sakura's high school wore.  
  
Sakura turned her head away from Darrell and looked at the boy who was chasing after the man. She was surprised to find him extremely handsome, but totally unfamiliar.  
  
"Who are you? How long have you been watching me?!" Spat the man as the boy approached him with an angry look on his face.  
  
"Long enough to see you abuse two innocent girls!" The teen retorted, his fists balled in challenge. "And if you want to hurt any more, you're going to have to discuss that with me!"  
  
The man cackled at the teen boy. "Don't you realize that you are meddling with affairs that are not your own?"  
  
The boy smirked in return and whipped out a cell phone. He flipped up the lid and hit three numbers before holding the phone to his ear. "Yes, I'd like to report a man here outside of Koui Hospital, he's just hit two females, and he's now threatening a couple of-"  
  
The man took off before the boy could finish his sentence, hopped in his car, and drove off. Unfortunately, there was no license plate so Darrell couldn't take the number.  
  
While Sakura Satsu tried to pick up the hysterical Uriko, Darrell and Sakura watched the brown-haired boy give them one final glance before heading in the opposite direction and disappearing into the crowd of people that was now forming.  
  
"Sakura... Are you okay...?"  
  
Sakura shook herself free of Darrell's arms and turned her back to him.  
  
"Gomen..." Sakura looked at the ground as Sakura Satsu tried to lift Rei up off the dirty ground.  
  
"Oh my god, this boy IS heavy! I say about 165 pounds!"  
  
Darrell stole one final glance at Sakura as he knelt to help Sakura Satsu lift Rei off of the ground.  
  
("What's going on in her mind...?") Thought Darrell as he glanced at Sakura, who was looking at the ground, biting her lip. She looked as if she were about to cry...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chan Yoruyamatiha: Ahahaha cliffhanger!  
  
Darrell: Chan... that was wrong.  
  
Chan: Oh I know... But you will know what's going on in her mind in the next chapter! ^-^ Darrell: ...Oh, I hate you now.  
  
NOTE TO DENICE: Okay... ^-^ Hope I carried out the plot well! The next chapter's on you. 


	7. Darrell's Fall

Author's Note: Hey, it's DeNice once again. Anyway, I hope Chan didn't throw you guys off. . . Actually, I hope that it was cool with you guys who gave a darn to read (and hopefully review). Anyway, here's where things get nuts. . . You'll love these upcoming chapters. Oh, and. . .  
  
Mitsukake Kagatoshi belongs to Chan, not me. Yeah. . . that's right. . . I don't own him. She does. (ala Darth Vader) She. . . is his mother. . . (insert long breathing here)  
  
Chapter 7: Darrell's Fall  
  
"Sakura. . ."  
  
Sakura K. didn't reply to Darrell as they made their way home. Uriko and Rei were taken care of (lucky that they were right in front of Koui Hospitial) and Sakura S. stayed back to make sure they were okay. Luckily there wasn't any massive psychical damage. . . but Darrell could definitely sense that Sakura's confidence took a huge hit. . .  
  
As they reached their house after about a 20 minute walk, Darrell stopped and held Sakura's shoulder, who was still not making eye contact with him.  
  
"Sakura. . . listen. . . I know that you're feeling pretty crappy but you gotta get over it. We've had worse than this, remember?"  
  
"Yeah, I know. . ." Sakura mumbled, "but that's the problem. I shouldn't have just rushed in like that. . . That's how we got into this whole mess in the first place."  
  
"Yeah, but at least you tried to take him out," Darrell responded, his voice dropping in volume. "All I did was stand there. . . Damn! I should have at least done SOMETHING. . ."  
  
Sakura looked at Darrell for a while before forcing a smile and sighed.  
  
"At least we'll get him next time. . ." she said, trying to think positive. "Now. . . let's go and get ready. We have school tomorrow."  
  
---- ----  
  
NEXT DAY  
  
Sakura K. ran into homeroom about 3 minutes after the bell, panting. She couldn't find her bookbag, which was where she had it last time: under her bed and her little brother didn't tell her where it was until late. . . Luckily the teacher wasn't in, indicated by the many conversations that were being carried. As she started to take her seat, she laid eyes on Kei, who instantly looked away from her. Sakura frowned.  
  
{Crap,} she thought, {I forgot about calling her yesterday. . . Maybe I'll get more luck talking to her now. . .}  
  
"Hi, Kei. . ." Sakura started while sitting next to her long-time friend. Unfortunately, Kei wasn't acting like her friend. . .  
  
"What do you want, Sakura?" she said nastily. "I'm busy. . ."  
  
"Kei, please let me at least try to talk to you. . . I just want to apologize about what I said the other day. I was just. . . uh. . ." Sakura fumbled with what to say and Kei ended.  
  
"A jerk?"  
  
"Yeah. . . Kei, I. . . I. . ."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Sakura," Kei said with a smile. "It's okay. We're still friends, 'kay?"  
  
Sakura froze for a bit before cracking a smile and sharing a quick hug with Kei. At least the day was starting in a good note.  
  
"Okay, class. Sorry I'm late. . ." a sudden female voice shot out from the front of the room. Sakura and Kei directed their attention to their teacher, who had just walked into the room. She was wearing a smile, which wasn't unusual for her. She was one of Tamagawa Minami's coolest teachers. You know, the one that all the students beg to get as their teacher. . .  
  
"We've got a new member to our class. . . Please welcome. . . Mitsukake Kagatoshi."  
  
As soon as the new kid stepped in, Sakura knew who it was.  
  
{It's the guy who we saw yesterday. . .}  
  
"He moves here from Kyoto, so he's completely new to Tokyo," the homeroom teacher continued. "I'd like for you guys to help him get settled okay?"  
  
This lead to a universal moan of agreement from all the students, save for Sakura K and S, who just staring at Mitsukake. Getting the gesture from the teacher, Mitsu took a seat, right next to the normal Sakura. He then faced her and smiled, making Sakura blush a little bit. That little attraction she felt from him yesterday wasn't a hoax, it seemed, since she felt butterflies in her stomach.  
  
"Uh. . . hi. . ." she said shakily. "I'm. . . Sakura Kasugano. I think. . . we've met before, haven't we?"  
  
"Yeah, we have," Mitsu answered, his smile still on his face. "I see you're doing okay, ne? I mean, you're in school in all. . ."  
  
Sakura let out a small laugh. "Yeah. Thanks for. . . helping us out yesterday."  
  
"No problem. Who was that guy, anyway?"  
  
"I wouldn't know," Sakura said, knowing that she was answering half-lie, half-truth. He couldn't let Mitsu get involved in her problems, especially since he was new.  
  
"Well, at least you're fine. How about later you show me around, okay?"  
  
"Sure!" Sakura let out, her peppy attitude peaking out for the first time. Already she felt comfortable with Mitsu. . .  
  
---- ----  
  
It was about halfway through the second lunch period when Sakura & Mitsukake entered the lunchroom. She just went on and showed him around, who to stay with and away from, and other little tidbits. They also did a little socializing while they went on their little tour and every second Sakura started to like Mitsukake more and more.  
  
Just as the two started to get into the line for lunch, a call from the table right next to the two arouse.  
  
"Hey, Mitsu & Sakura! We already got your lunches here!"  
  
Sakura stopped and saw Kei and her Satsu sister already eating their own lunches while two lone trays sat at their sides.  
  
"Thanks, guys," Sakura K. said while reliving her smile. The two sat down and just as Mitsu started to speak, another voice rang out.  
  
"It's about time I caught up with you, Sakura! I've been waiting for you to show up."  
  
Darrell made his way through the crowd of students that arouse around him and stood right behind his girlfriend, laying eyes on Mitsu. . .  
  
"Oh! Hi!" he greeted the new senior. "I remember you from yesterday. Name's Darrell Markis and welcome to Tamagawa Minami!"  
  
Mitsu stared at Darrell as he gave a very friendly smile and then gave him a devil-may-care look.  
  
"Yeah. . . That's nice. . ." Mitsu replied unenthusiastically, making Darrell drop his smile. "Anyway, tell me a little more about yourself, Sakura. You're REALLY interesting to be around. . ."  
  
Darrell frowned and sat down and started eating, just as Sakura K. started to answer Mitsukake's question. Throughout the ten minutes that the two new friends talked Darrell noticed that Mitsu was more and more. . . 'attracted' to Sakura and what really turned his stomach was that Sakura was giving off the same vibe. Suddenly a thought went into his head. . .  
  
{This guy's trying to get. . . 'close' to Sakura. . . I just know it. . .}  
  
He suddenly shook his head, washing away that thought.  
  
{Nah. . . They just met. There's no way that they would be getting THAT close on his first day. . .}  
  
". . .so basically that's how I landed here," Mitsu ended while finally finishing off his lunch. "It's pretty cool being in the heart of Tokyo. I never thought that it was this interesting."  
  
{Hmph! Maybe it wouldn't be so interesting if you weren't talking to my girlfriend,} Darrell thought bitterly, then knocked himself in the head again.  
  
{Why do I keep thinking that?!? I just met him. Why would I be jealous!?}  
  
"Hey, Darrell. . . You okay?" Sakura S. asked, giving a bit of a concerned look. Darrell quickly got up, grabbing the attention of all the other seniors at their table, and replied, "Nothing. . . I. . . just gotta go. . ."  
  
"Okay. . ." Sakura K. accepted. "See ya after school, kay?"  
  
Darrell gave one nod to the normal Sakura, then looked at Mitsu once again before leaving. As he left, Mitsu asked one more question.  
  
"That kid. . . You know him?"  
  
Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Know him? I live with him!"  
  
"Really?" Mitsu let out, more like pondering it rather than asking. Somehow. . . he knew that those two were closer than that. . .  
  
---- ----  
  
"Biiidaaa! 'Sorry, Darrell. I'm going to go help Mitsu with his homework. . .' Whatever, Sakura. . ."  
  
Darrell was on his way after school, his bad mood growing ever since Sakura laid down that quote on him at his locker. He was roughly two houses away from their house, still thinking about Mitsu and Sakura being so close only after one school day. Somehow he grew sick in his stomach, his earlier assumptions growing more correct to him. . .  
  
He sighed, walking up to the front door and pulling his house key out of his uniform pocket and put it in, unlocking the door. He stopped a bit, closing his eyes and sighing heavily, then started to walk in. . . that is until someone violently grabbed his right arm and pulled him in that direction, totally catching him off guard.  
  
"Hey! What the-gyyyyaaaahhhh!!!"  
  
A knee exploded into Darrell's stomach, knocking the wind out of his body. Quickly, his attacker made his way to Darrell's backside and placed him in a very tight headlock. Darrell struggled to break the hold, especially taking the cheap way and tried to kick his attacker in the private. No luck. It was blocked with a leg. Quickly, Darrell started to see spots. . . and it took a while to notice what was really happening to him. . .  
  
{It's. . . a sleeper. . . hold. . .}  
  
Darrell felt his vitality drain out of his body as the hold grew even tighter. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't move. . . Heck, he couldn't even see anymore. Darrell let his arms drop from the attackers arms that were around his neck to his sides. . . and his entire world went black. . .  
  
---- ----  
  
Sakura K & S got home at the same time, roughly 5:30 P.M. The darker Sakura always went off after school to be by herself, just to relax and the normal Sakura was busy with Mitsu. They both knew the material. . . of the homework but. . . Sakura just couldn't resist being near Mitsukake. He was a cool character. . . REALLY cool. . .  
  
"So, sis, how's the new guy?" the darker Sakura asked as they made their way upstairs to their room.  
  
"He's okay, I guess. . ." Sakura K. said while shrugging. Sakura S. gave a smirk, both of them knowing that the original was using that as a serious understatement.  
  
"Okay, okay. . . He's really a great guy. I didn't realize how. . . how. . . attracted I was to him."  
  
"Yeah, so you're saying that you're falling in love with him?" Sakura S. asked while opening the door to their bedroom. Sakura K. blushed.  
  
"NO!! I'm still Darrell's girlfriend, no matter what," she reassured while they entered the room and dropped their bags right in front of the door. "I'm just glad that I could see another boy that I could get close to without beating them up. . . huh?"  
  
On Sakura's computer was a sheet of paper, her printer still on but the computer off. It was already typed on, so she looked at it and read it. . .  
  
"Hey, Sakura. It's Darrell. Just letting you know that I'll be staying at Batsu's for the night, just incase you're worrying where I'm at. Hope you don't. . . 'worry' about me. . .  
  
From Darrell."  
  
Sakura K. raised an eyebrow. Never, EVER did Darrell and Batsu communicate unless they were having their usual battle. . . It was totally weird. Then again, Darrell was acting weird ever since Mitsukake met him. . . Maybe he WAS jealous and didn't want to see her right away. . .  
  
"What's that?" Sakura S. asked. The normal Sakura shook her head hard, going back to her real world, and replied, "Nothing. Just something Darrell left behind. . ."  
  
"Oh. . . Okay. Hey, you ready to do this homework? I know that it's easy but I'm not as good at math as you are. . ."  
  
Sakura K. smiled at her sister, put the note in her drawer in her desk, and proceeded to go to work.  
  
---- ----  
  
DeNice: Yeah. . . It's about time that I directly talked to you guys. If you read this story and haven't reviewed, PLEASE do so. I'm desperate. . . *pulls out $20 dollars* Here, I'll pay you for your review!  
  
Rei: You know. . . that's mine, you know. . .  
  
DeNice: Yeah, it USED to be. . .  
  
Rei: Okay, you asked for it!  
  
DeNice: I don't think so. . . Sagat! Please show Rei the exit.  
  
Sagat: No problem. . .  
  
Rei: Oh, crap. . .  
  
DeNice: Yeah. . . you should really be in the hospital, Rei, not trying to talk cash. . . 


	8. Unusual Circumstances

Authoress Notes: Hello, Chan Yoruyamatiha here! It's my turn to do a chapter now... Wasn't DeNice's last chapter KICK-ASS WONDERFUL!!?! I loved that chapter so much... It was perfect... *Sniff* Okay, I'll shut up now and get on with the chapter. Mwahaha I make my appearance in this chapter! Oh yeah, DISCLAIMER: DeNice and I don't own any Street Fighters; however, I own myself and Mitsukake, and Darrell is owned by DeNice. Ok. READ~!!!  
  
Chapter 8 : Unusual Circumstances  
  
::Next Day, 7:20 A:M::  
  
Sakura stood at her locker, glaring at it with a look so frustrated and angry that her gaze could have melted iron. The homeroom bell would ring in about 10 minutes, and her stupid locker was jammed. Giving it one angry kick, Sakura unjammed it by a fraction of a centimeter and put a dent in its dull, grey metal door.  
  
"Damn this stupid thing!!" She moaned to herself. There could have been plenty of time to unjam it if her Satsu sister hadn't woken up so late. Now, she only had ten minutes to unjam it, get her books, and run to class.  
  
As she let out another wail of frustration, a hand placed itself on her shoulder, startling her.  
  
"AHHHH!!! Oh... H-hi... Mitsu...kake..."  
  
A bright blush appeared on her face as she turned to see Mitsukake's smiling face beaming down at her.  
  
"Good morning, Sakura-chan," He greeted her in a friendly tone. "Can I help you with that?"  
  
Still embarrassed, Sakura nodded her head and stepped back as Mitsukake delivered a swift punch to the top of her locker, making its door swing open. Sakura's eyes widened as she saw how strong he was and at the professional intensity of his blow.  
  
For the next few seconds, Mitsukake smiled coyly down at her as she gaped at him excessively, her eyebrows raised. Noticing how she was staring, she quickly looked away from him and took her books out of her locker. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed him still smiling at her, which caused her to blush even more.  
  
"Well... let's get to class now before we're late," Suggested Sakura as she threw her shoulder bag over her shoulder and proceeded to homeroom.  
  
:::12:30, lunch:::  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
Mitsukake and Sakura were just about to sit down with their lunches as a voice called out to Sakura from behind her. Seeing no one, Sakura sat down at her table with Mitsukake close at her side.  
  
"So, Sakura... Can I um... let you in on a secret...?" Mitsukake lowered his voice and edged closer to Sakura, who responded by merely nodding her head as she felt his hand move to her knee. He leaned over and whispered in her ear until he was cut off by the same voice that was calling Sakura earlier.  
  
"Sakura? Oh, there you are..."  
  
Sakura Satsu, Sakura Kasugano, Kei, and Mitsukake looked over to the source of the voice and saw someone that they usually didn't communicate with.  
  
Chan Yoruyamatiha was a tall, part-American, part Japanese girl that came from America and was a close friend of Darrell. She was distinctly foreign- looking; her years living in American proved it; she talked in Japanese with an accent, walked at her own pace. Her dark, brownish-black hair was tied back behind her head in a loose bun, secured by a ribbon. Chan walked over to the table where Sakura and Mitsu were and stopped there.  
  
"Um.. Have either of you seen Darrell today?" She asked, with concern in her voice. "It's not like him to skip school..."  
  
Sakura shrugged as if it weren't a big deal to her. "I dunno where he is; he left a note last night that said he was spending the night at Batsu's house..."  
  
When Sakura said that, Chan's eyebrows went up. "Really? I was over at Batsu's house last night until 8:00... doing homework," She added, frowning at the sudden look on Mitsukake's face. Sakura, however, was puzzled.  
  
"But... Darrell spent the night there last night... I got the note before 8:00..."  
  
"I didn't see any trace of Darrell there... I'll ask Batsu tonight; I live next door to him, anyway."  
  
"Ah... thanks, Chan..."  
  
"Douitashimashite," Replied Chan.  
  
Sakura stared at Chan as she walked off and sat at a table next to a dark haired guy and an African-American girl, both of them also from America. Mitsukake stole a glance at Sakura and dropped his smile as he saw the concerned look on her face.  
  
Kei stood up and glanced at Sakura. "Umm... well... this sounds really fishy, Sakura... Darrell wouldn't lie to you... would he?"  
  
Sakura didn't answer but looked down at the floor sadly. What if Darrell had gotten so jealous that he had run away? Even worse, what if he were somewhere hurt? Or... dead? She could never forgive herself if something happened to Darrell.  
  
Her thoughts were cut off by an arm wrapping around her shoulder soothingly. Sakura jolted on instinct as a funny feeling came into her stomach. It was Mitsukake's arm around her. Not Darrell's. It was unfamiliar... but somehow, her muscles relaxed under it, just the way they did when Darrell put his arm around her.  
  
("What... is this... feeling...? I can't be...")  
  
"Um, Sakura... after school... can I... come over to your house?" Stammered Mitsukake, turning red in the face.  
  
Sakura's eyes widened as her Sakura Satsu looked at her from the opposite side of the table and smiled slightly. A small smirk formed on Mitsukake's lips as Sakura nodded shortly. It was impossible to say no to such handsome hazel eyes...  
  
:::3:30 end-of-day bell:::  
  
As students began to pour out of Tamagawa Minami, Sakura walked slowly as she could with Mitsukake, who was now making slightly bolder advancements on her. She found her hand intertwined with his as they walked, causing people to point and whisper, but Mitsukake acted as if he didn't notice. Kei had invited Sakura Satsu over to her house for help with a Literature test, so the house Sakura lived in was empty...  
  
"I hope Darrell's home..." Sakura thought out loud. Mitsukake smiled at her, but the moment she looked away, his face turned into a half-sneer.  
  
("I hope he's not..") Thought Mitsukake as they approached Sakura's house. Sighing, Sakura reached into her shoulder bag for her keys when Mitsukake stopped her.  
  
"Sakura... did you leave the door cracked...?" He inquired, pointing to the door that Sakura was positive she had locked that morning.  
  
"Oh my God... Do you think Darrell's here?!"  
  
Mitsukake shrugged indifferently as they both walked in and Mitsukake closed the door quietly, praying to himself that Darrell would not be home to ruin his chance of talking to Sakura privately, one-on-one with no interruptions.  
  
"Darrell?" Sakura threw her bookbag down on the floor beside her bed as she went through the house, calling his name out hopefully. It was then that Mitsukake found a note printed out on the printer.  
  
"Sakura-chan? Come here..."  
  
"Hai.. coming... What is it?" Sakura froze. Mitsukake was holding up a note from the printer and was reading it with a look on his face that was either anger or worry, maybe even a mixture of both. Timidly, Sakura walked over and read over his arm. Her eyes widened with every word she read.  
  
DEAR MISS KASUGANO,  
  
GREETINGS, THIS IS THE UKNOWN PERSON WHOM YOU HAVE ENCOUNTERED QUITE RECENTLY, I DARESAY. TO MAKE THIS BRIEF, I WANT TO INFORM YOU THAT I HAVE TAKEN THIS DARRELL-BOY FOR AN EASY RANSOM. NOW, THE DEAL IS THIS: IF YOU EVER WANT TO SEE HIM ALIVE AGAIN, YOU MUST COME TO THE ADDRESS LISTED AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAPER TOMORROW AT 5:00 P.M. WHEN YOU ARRIVE, YOU WILL BE TAKEN INTO A LAB ROOM WHERE I WILL OVERSEE THAT YOUR MEMORIES OF ME HAVE BEEN ERASED ENTIRELY. IF YOU REFUSE TO COOPERATE, DARRELL DIES. IF YOU COME QUIETLY, HE WILL LIVE. BRING NO HELP, OR DARRELL WILL BE KILLED INSTANTLY. SINCERELY, WELL... WOULDN'T YOU LIKE TO KNOW...  
  
Everything around Sakura suddenly went blurry and dark. She lost her balance and fell into Mitsukake's arms as everything blacked out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chan: How was that chapter? Bad? Yeah, I know.  
  
Mitsu: DAMN YOU CHAN! YOU SUCK AS A WRITER!!  
  
Chan: o.O Oooh, that's so uplifting and... inspiring...  
  
ED?: Yeah! SHADDAP!!!  
  
Mitsu: AHH! It's you!  
  
ED?: Mwah. Ha. REVIEW, YOU PEOPLES!!!  
  
Note to DeNice: Ahh... yeah, we haven't planned the rest of this yet... Gomen, the next is up to you... x.x I just got writer's block... . 


	9. Psychotic Nightmare

Hinata: Hi, everybody. It's Hinata Wakaba speaking to you all. I'd like to thank anyone who's been reading the New Archives/Chronicles stories, even those shmos who haven't reviewed it (sticks tongue out). Anyway, here's when things get really bad... so don't go anywhere. Make sure you check this out!  
  
Sakura S: (off screen) I hope you know that just because my sister isn't here doesn't mean that you can get comfortable in the intro's position...  
  
Hinata: Don't worry. It's just for today, anyway.  
  
---- ----  
  
Chapter 9: Psychotic Nightmare  
  
"Uuuuugh..."  
  
Darrell's eyes slowly opened but he could hardly see in front of him. His vision was blurred, his body was weak, and his head was pounding. He could hardly think straight, so he didn't notice a man looming over him.  
  
"Hmm... you're awake, I see... Tell me... how do you feel?"  
  
"N... n... na... ni...?" the boy sighed weakly as he tried to focus his eyes on the individual but to no avail. "Where... am... I...?"  
  
"Excellent. It seems my drug is still in effect..."  
  
"D... drug...?" Darrell echoed.  
  
"Not to worry. You won't remember a thing once I'm done erasing your mind..."  
  
At this moment a bit of Darrell's sense came back. "Erase... my mind...? Who are you?"  
  
His eyes cleared up just in time to see the figure's back. He couldn't identify him, but he found himself in some type of scientific lab and he was locked onto a table by the wrists and ankles. As the man proceeded to set in front of a close by computer, Darrell's head felt heavy... as if something was on it.  
  
"What the..."  
  
An electronic whirling commenced... and then the figure showed his face. Darrell recognized him immediately.  
  
"It's YOU!!!!"  
  
"Yes!" he replied, a psychotic smile on his face. "Unfortunately for you, you won't remember me... or anything else once I'm done!"  
  
Darrell struggled to break free but he didn't get far. The energy he was trying to summon to help him started to slip away... and he couldn't remember how to summon it back.  
  
"What... what's happening...?"  
  
"Your mind is being erased of everything, Darrell," the guy said coolly. "Your friends and family... your rivals... your good & bad times... but most importantly, YOUR GIRLFRIEND AND YOURSELF will be stripped from your memory!!!"  
  
Darrell's eyes widened as he found it harder to remember those that he held dear... especially Sakura. "No... NOOOOO!!!! Don't DO this to me!!! I never deserved this!!"  
  
"You shouldn't have messed in my affairs! Now... SUFFER!!!"  
  
A sudden shock entered Darrell's brain... and it caused him to stop moving. The whirling died down and the guy got up from his chair, evil smile intact.  
  
"Now how do you feel?" he asked with a sneer as he leaned over his captive. Darrell looked at him with a weak look, his eyes a dull brown color.  
  
"I... I don't know... Who are you...? Better yet... who am I...?"  
  
The man smirked. "Excellent... Now I shall tell you who you really are..."  
  
---- ----  
  
"Sakura! SAKURA!!"  
  
Sakura forced herself to sit up on her carpet, holding her forehead. It took a while to notice that Mitsukake was right beside her. She stared at his worried face for a while before getting up, more alert than ever.  
  
"Mitsu... I gotta go. Darrell needs me."  
  
"Are you sure?" Mitsu replied suddenly. Sakura stared at him with a bewildered look.  
  
"What do you mean, 'am I sure'?"  
  
"How do you not know this is one of his little games?" Mitsu added while standing in front of Sakura's bedroom door. "I mean, he grows jealous of me because you have been spending your time with me and then he goes 'missing', now these notes... If I didn't know better... I'd say that he's just trying to get attention." He leaned against the frame of the door and crossed his arms, looking slightly agitated.  
  
{Darrell... asshole...} Thought Mitsukake.  
  
"What??" Sakura yelled back, offended for her boyfriend's behalf. "No way! I've known him for 4 years and I know that he'd never do something like this! He cares for me too much to make me worry about him for no reason!"  
  
"Sakura... I'm don't think he loves you at all..." Mitsu said while grabbing her arms, trying to advance. "He's probably just lying to show me off. Don't worry about him... I'll show you how-"  
  
He never finished. Sakura struggled against his grip as he tried to hold her still unsuccessfully.  
  
"SAKURA-!"  
  
"No, Mitsukake... I KNOW him... If anything, YOU'RE the one acting like a jerk. You made me neglect my own boyfriend and now he's probably in a load of danger... and you're STILL trying to flirt with me! You know what? I want you to leave, now!!!"  
  
Mitsu stepped back from Sakura, hurt from her comments. As Sakura stood firm, staring at him with hard eyes, he just sighed and walked past her towards the front door, glancing back sadly over his shoulder before leaving. She then breathed deeply before she prepared to take off as well.  
  
{Well... maybe I shouldn't have been that harsh on him...}The thought silently as she  
  
"Now... I gotta get to that address before it's too late..."  
  
---- ----  
  
Sakura arrived at a biotech lab around the edge of Tokyo 25 minutes later. Because of her rush, she missed the bus that could have shredded her time by 10 minutes but all she could thing about was what could have happened to Darrell. As she walked into the building's lobby her heart pounded as she took deep breaths.  
  
{Come on, Sakura... Relax... Everything's gonna be fine... Wait.)  
  
She stopped as she found a large note in the wall in front of her:  
  
MISS KASUGANO... TAKE THE ELEVATOR TO THE 6TH FLOOR. YOUR BOYFRIEND IS WAITING...  
  
Sakura immediately looked towards her right and ran into the elevator, whose door was already open. She shakily pressed the 6 button and as the door closed, she pressed her back on the elevator door and tried to clam herself down.  
  
{Please be okay...}  
  
4th floor... 5th floor... 6th. Just as the doors opened, a voice came from the other side.  
  
"It's a bit of a surprise that you'd come so early."  
  
"Enough small talk," Sakura snapped as she walked past the electrical equipment in the room, her fists clenched. "Where's Darrell!?"  
  
"Oh... feisty... Don't worry. You'll see him soon enough. As a matter of fact, he's to your left."  
  
Sakura stopped and snapped her head to the left... and a sigh of relief escaped her throat. Darrell was standing right in front of the wall, not moving at all. His eyes were closed.  
  
"Darrell!!" Sakura yelled as she made her way towards him. "I'm so glad that you're..."  
  
She stopped when she realized that Darrell wasn't responding. Then the voice rang out again...  
  
"Awake, Darrell... my servant..."  
  
"SERVANT!?!" Sakura echoed in shock as Darrell opened his eyes... and she saw that his eyes were devoid of any life or soul... They were a solid brown... no sparkle.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!?!" she shrieked.  
  
"Simple... I erased his mind of everything that he knew and loved... including YOU!! He only serves me now and soon you'll JOIN HIM!!! Darrell! Beat her into submission and bring her to me!"  
  
"Hai..." Darrell replied in monotone as he then flew right towards Sakura, who hesitated but got into her fighting stance.  
  
"Darrell..." she said sadly to herself, "I'm sorry that I didn't come sooner... and stop this.... and now... I'm really sorry about... what I'm about to do to you... Please... forgive me..."  
  
---- ----  
  
Sakura: Oh, man, I don't believe that I'm going to actually fight Darrell for real...  
  
Karin: But you ALWAYS spar with him...  
  
Sakura: That's a SPAR! There was nothing at stake then! Now...  
  
Karin: Oh... Good luck...  
  
Sakura: Well that's really soothing, Karin... Anyway, now it's Chan's turn to set our fate. I just hope... things will work out...  
  
Chan: *Turns to DeNice and Sakura* OMG!!  
  
DeNice: Whaaat?!  
  
Chan: *Scratches head and glances at infuriated Mitsukake* Uhh... nothing.... PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE!!!!! 


	10. Forgiveness

Chan Yoruyamatiha: Okay, folks here we go! First, I'd like to thank you reviewers! ^_^ I LOVE YOU WHOEVER YOU ARE!!!!!!!! *Hugs computer monitor*  
  
Mitsukake: *is commentless*  
  
Chan: Shut up! I'm the one writing this chapter, NOT YOU MITSUKAKE!  
  
Mitsukake: ...I never said anything... :X ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 10 - Forgiveness  
  
"Forgive me, Darrell... SHINKU..."  
  
Sakura planted her feet in the ground and stared hard at Darrell, who was charging at her at top speed. She started to cup her hands together, but before she could do that...  
  
SMACK.  
  
Before Sakura could even move, she found herself rolling on the floor backwards before landing flat on her back, completely out of breath. She closed her eyes as a sharp pain formed in her ribcage, and she realized that Darrell had just broken one of her ribs. With one blow... This was so unusual. What was wrong with him?!  
  
"Very good..."  
  
Darrell stood over Sakura as she lay on the floor, trying her best to catch her breath.  
  
"D-D-darrell..."  
  
Her speaking was rewarded with a sharp jab in the ribs, right where one rib was broken.  
  
"AAAAAAAGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~~~Meanwhile~~~  
  
A lone figure leaned against the back wall of Sakura's house, with his face buried in his arm, which was pressed up against the wall. Noisy sobs escaped his mouth one after the other in a steady rhythm, convulsing his shoulders.  
  
"Why did I have to say all those stupid things?!"  
  
Mitsukake dried his eyes on his shirt and tip-toed around the the front of the house. He opened the door hesitantly, and then walked in, closing the door behind him softly. He sat down on Sakura's bed and noticed something through his tear-filled eyes that he hadn't seen before.  
  
A picture album. Mitsukake hesitantly picked it up and opened it, gingerly scanning through the photographs. He flipped the fourth page and saw a picture that he didn't want to see right then. It was a picture of Darrell and Sakura, who appeared to be drinking sake out of each other's cups, similar to that of a wedding ritual. Mitsukake's eyes watered up as he continued to flip through the pages, his lips trembling. She didn't know how much she had hurt him when she had said that last comment... He liked her so much...  
  
After seeing the last picture, he pulled it out and silently stuck it in his wallet. It was a small school portrait, (Darrell-free), of Sakura wearing a big, warm smile.  
  
"Sakura..."  
  
He tossed the album back where he had found it and laid down on Sakura's soft bed. The smell of Sakura filled his nose from the pillow, and reminded him of her. This bed was heaven on earth. Soon, he found himself asleep, unaware of how much pain Sakura was feeling at the moment...  
  
~~~Meanwhile~~~  
  
Darrell was showing Sakura no mercy. He was beating her so badly that Sakura herself didn't think she was going to survive.  
  
Sakura felt herself being lifted off of the floor by the hair. A choked sob escaped her lips; a prayer that the real Darrell would her it, but she knew inside that he couldn't. It was a lost hope.  
  
The man stood against the wall, laughing and watching Darrell beat Sakura mercilessly. There was no way that he was going to help her. This all seemed amusing to him...  
  
Suddenly, Darrell threw Sakura towards the a wall, and she collided painfully with it, putting a large dent in it.  
  
"AAAAAHHH!!!!"  
  
As Darrell walked over calmly towards where Sakura was lying on the floor, a dark figure was catching them unawares while crouching behind a large machine. She was wearing a black bodysuit that fit snugly around her body, and had her black hair tied up in double buns. Her lips were pressed together firmly as she watched her friend get the beating of her life.  
  
"Sakura..."  
  
In this girl's mind, a battle was raging feircely. One side seemed as equal as the other, and she was having a hard time making up her mind. Part of her wanted to leap out and stop this nonsense, but the other half wanted her to stay where she was until there was absoolutely no time left to save her friend.  
  
Silently, she cursed herself, and then lunged out from her hiding place behind her former boss.  
  
"Eikokujin-sama!!!"  
  
As her former leader heard his name called, he turned in her direction a few seconds too late. A foot crashed upside his face and knocked him senseless as he fell flat on his face.  
  
"DARRELL!!"  
  
Darrell didn't respond as Uriko rushed up behind him, calling his name over and over. In a robotic manner, he grabbed Sakura and slammed her against the wall, holding her by her neck. Uriko's eyes flared in anger.  
  
"What do you think you're doing? Can you hear me?!"  
  
Sakura screamed in pain as Darrell tightened his grip on her throat in attempt to silence her. That was soon rewared by a sharp lariat from Uriko. Darrell slip back across the floor, a look of utter shock on his face. Uriko caught Sakura in her arms, and attempted to get her to stand as Darrell began to get back up off the floor.  
  
"Forgive me, Darrell..." Murmured Uriko as she prepared to take Darrell out. "Chichio Senkou..."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 5 Hours Later ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Uuuuhhnn..."  
  
A soft moan came from Sakura as she felt pain greeting her awakening by surging white-hot burning sensations in her lungs. She opened her eyes slowly against the unforgiving glare of the familiar hospital lights.  
  
"What... What happened to me?"  
  
"Sakura..."  
  
Her vision came into focus slowly as she saw a face several inches from her face. It had tanned skin and bright, hazel-colored eyes and hair... This wasn't Darrell. That observation relieved Sakura in a way, and then, in a way it didn't.  
  
Mitsukake was leaning over her bed, his gaze penetrating into her face. Sakura felt herself blushing, as shouts sounded in her head. They were the ones she had shouted at Mitsukake earlier... She felt her heart become heavy with remorse as she saw the sad look on his face as he gazed down at her longingly.  
  
"Mitsu... I... I..."  
  
Sakura was silenced by a finger held her her lips by Mitsukake, as his sad hazel eyes glanced down at his finger with a look of sorrow in them.  
  
"Sakura... I'm sorry. I had to come see about you; I mean, I know you don't ever want to see me again... But..."  
  
Sakura struggled to sit up tall against her pillow, but remained still when she felt pain streaming from her rib cage... Broken rib.  
  
"Mitsu, please... I think... I think I owe you an apology..."  
  
"I don't deserve it."  
  
"Don't say that... Look, I was so rude to you... Please forgive me... It was the heat of the moment, and I said things that I didn't mean there... I'm sorry..."  
  
A short silence followed.  
  
"...You're not mad at me, are you, Mitsukake?"  
  
"How could I be mad at you? It's impossible... You're too sweet to be angry at..."  
  
Sakura blushed as the true meaning of his kind words set in. No one ever said such things to her... not even Darrell.  
  
"I... I'm sorry too, Sakura... Please... I didn't mean to pry..."  
  
"It's okay... I can't beleive I blew up on you like that..."  
  
"C'mere..."  
  
Mitsu gently helped Sakura sit up with her back on her pillow, and embraced her loosely.  
  
"Are we still friends, now?" He asked in a timid voice as he stroked her brown hair softly.  
  
"Sure thing..." Replied Sakura as she stared out the window, a sudden thought coming into her mind.  
  
"Mitsu... Where is Darrell?  
  
{Darrell: Asshole.} Thought Mitsukake as he remembered the description Uriko gave him of Sakura and Darrell's fight.  
  
Reluctantly, Mitsu answered her question. "He's in the room opposite... I've got some bad news, though, cherry blossom..."  
  
Sakura blushed at his new use of a pet name for her, but then took on a serious look.  
  
"What?"  
  
{Bad for you, good for me...} Thought Mitsukake, but he said, "The doctors didn't want me to tell you... But... Darrell's in a coma."  
  
Sakura stiffened, as if someone had poured cold water down her back.  
  
"Mitsukake... are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Say it's not so..."  
  
"I can't, darling."  
  
"Oh my god..."  
  
Sakura flew back into Mitsukake's arms and began crying her heart out into his chest. Mitsukake felt sorry for her loss, but secretly inside, he felt relieved that Darrell was at last out of his way. His next objective was going to be simple: Win over Sakura's heart and push the memories of Darrell aside.  
  
The door opened suddenly, startling them. It was Uriko.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Sakura!!!" She wailed as she collapsed on her knees by Sakura's bed, crying for all she was worth onto Sakura's mattress. "Please forgive me; I had no idea that... that..."  
  
Mitsukake suddenly felt that the two girls should be left alone for a while, so he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet, seeing if he had enough to buy them a drink with. The picture he had taken from Sakura's photo album slipped out onto her lap as he tried to pick it back up, but Sakura saw it.  
  
"This... was a picture I took at school..." choked Sakura. "The day Darrell forgot to bring his lunch money and had to run home to get it..." Another sob escaped her lips.  
  
"I'm... sorry..." Mitsu quickly shoved the picture back into his wallet and pulled out 200 yen for drinks. "I'll be back in a minute..."  
  
As Mitsukake walked out the door, he glanced in Darrell's room and saw several doctors standing around his bed, shaking their heads. They were whispering to one another, but the only thing that Mitsu could make out was the word "vegetable".  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chan: Whoo hoo! Nice chapter if I do say so myself.  
  
Mitsu: YEAH!!! *Hugs Chan incessantly*  
  
Chan: Okay, you can let go of me now... I gotta email it to DeNice so he can post it... .  
  
Chan and Mitsu: BE SURE TO REVIEW PEOPLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	11. Realization

DeNice: Heh... it's me again... Anyway, this will be a rather lengthy chapter so I hope you went to the bathroom before reading on. Yeah... I'm not going to say anything about what's going to happen. Just check it out.  
  
----- ------  
  
Chapter 11: Realization  
  
"...look... he's coming out of it."  
  
"He is? Darrell... can you hear me? Can you hear anything at all?"  
  
(I... Wha... what's going on...? Where am I?)  
  
"I think he's coming along slowly."  
  
"Don't be afraid, Darrell. You're in Koui Hospital again."  
  
(What? The... hospital? Is that why I'm... feeling so much pain in my head and body? I... need to open... my eyes... I've got to...)  
  
Darrell finally did and laid eyes on three doctors looming over him with worried looks, which all turned to smiles. He looked around slowly, letting his environment sink into him mind. It was a solitary hospital room full of equipment, drawers and a TV overhead. Darrell sat up in his bed, two of the doctors helping him.  
  
"Are you feeling okay, Darrell?" the doctor in front of him asked. Darrell slowly nodded.  
  
"Uh... yeah... I think... What happened...?"  
  
The female doctor to his left answered this one. "You... were in a coma for almost 2 weeks. A young man and a young woman brought you here..."  
  
At this moment, Uriko and Rei popped into his mind, but his thoughts were interrupted with the female doctor's next remark.  
  
"Yeah... you and another young lade were admitted here. You two seem to be here a lot together, huh?"  
  
Darrell's eyes went wide. "You mean... Sakura? Sakura Kasugano??"  
  
The woman hesitated and then nodded. "Yes..."  
  
Panic spread through Darrell's body. If he was out cold for two weeks... he could only imagine how badly Sakura was injured... and he couldn't even remember anything within the past two weeks.  
  
"Please... tell me," he pleased, "Where is she? I need to see how she is."  
  
"Rest assured she's recovering quickly from a broken rib. She'll be fine in a couple of days. You, on the other hand..."  
  
"What?" Darrell asked, expecting the worst. All three doctors gave a grim looks, then the same woman that spoke said, "You have a badly damaged left lung. I'm afraid... that you won't be street fighting in a long time..."  
  
The news was swift to Darrell... and it hurt. He felt as if he would burst out crying but he needed to know.  
  
"You can't be serious... can you?"  
  
Oddly the woman smiled. "Actually, I'm not. You will still feel pain, but your most serious injuries healed about two days ago or so. Your will must be strong to recover so quickly. I mean, you were supposed to be in a coma for at least two months... What happened to you two anyway? This is the second time in about a month that you've been in the hospital with serious injuries."  
  
Darrell thought about it for the longest time... but his mind was a complete blank.  
  
"I... don't know... I can't remember."  
  
"That's to be expected. Don't worry about it. Do you wish to rest next or would you like to see Sakura. She's next door to you."  
  
A smile appeared across his face. "Yes. I'd like to see how she is doing. Maybe she can clear up what happened to us."  
  
"Fine. We'll be back to check on you later if you won't need us..."  
  
Darrell nodded, saying that he was feeling fine and as the doctors left Darrell slowly rolled off his bed, falling on his hands and knees.  
  
(Man... my balance isn't up... Gotta take this slow...)  
  
Using the bed of leverage, Darrell lifted himself to his feet and slowly made his way to Sakura's door. He looked through that window... and grew wide-eyes at what he saw.  
  
(What the hell!?!)  
  
Vigor seemed to jump into his body and he busted through the door. All motion stopped in the room... but just a few seconds later Darrell made up his mind.  
  
"Mitsukake, I swear I'll KILL YOU!!"  
  
---- ----  
  
Sakura normally would have been happy that after two weeks Darrell had snapped out of a coma that should have lasted about two months at the least, but now... things were going out of control quickly. First, Mitsu visits again, like he has been doing everyday after school, and starts to chat and comfort her like he normally does, and then he gave her a very soothing hug. Now, Darrell, who almost murdered her two weeks ago in a mindless craze, comes in declaring to kill her new best friend. She wasn't thinking clearly, and before she or anyone else moved, Darrell raced and grabbed Mitsu by his neck and slammed him into the wall.  
  
"I... I can't believe that I wake up from a coma and THIS is the first thing I see you guys going!" Darrell said, full of anger. "I just knew you two were becoming more than friends... and then you guys go behind my back on this! I'll never forgive you, Mitsu!"  
  
Sakura seen Mitsu's eyes bulge out. "D... Darrell... You wouldn't..."  
  
A sneer crossed Darrell's face. "Yes, I would... I knew deep down that you didn't like me... To hell with that... you HATE me! Well, guess what, Mitsukake? I HATE YOU, TOO!!!" His grip tightened, making Mitsu claw on his arm. "Now... how about we SETTLE this, mon ami?"  
  
Darrell's right hand rose up, balling into a fist. Mistu let out a long gasp, knowing what was going to happen next.  
  
"I'll see you in hell..."  
  
"STOP!!!"  
  
BAM...  
  
Darrell instantly dropped Mitsu off the wall while falling to his side. His anger plummeted as he tried to sort out what had just happened. He felt that similar energy attack before... He looked behind him and was in shock.  
  
"Darrell..." Sakura solemnly said, getting out her Hadouken stance and grabbing her side a bit, giving Darrell a hardened glare. As Mitsu scrambled to his feet, away from his assailant, Darrell stared at Sakura longer... then he looked to the floor, grabbing his teeth.  
  
"Go on..." he started, his words choked up. "Say it..."  
  
Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Say what?"  
  
"Say that you'll leave me for Mitsu," he replied, tears starting to run down his cheeks. "I can sense it coming. He obviously cares for you more that I do... It's clear. I don't know what happened to me two weeks ago, but it must have hurt you... Mitsu's been *hic* try to confront you and I *sniff* I *sniff*..."  
  
At this point he totally broke down in tears.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Sakura! I... I'm so very sorry! How could... I be so selfish!? All I've been thinking about myself! I... give up. Mitsu can give more... then my pathetic ass..."  
  
Mitsu was celebrating inside his mind. This moment was sweater than candy; having Darrell willingly admit himself unworthy of Sakura's love and that he was the better candidate. Sakura, on the other hand, was almost about to cry herself. She sat down next to her boyfriend on the floor and asked, "Darrell... why would you... want me to do that...?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious? I'm pathetic... I'm stupid... and I'm pretty sure that I'm the reason why we were hospitalized, even though I can't remember what happened. Why wouldn't you leave me for someone better?"  
  
"You want to know why?" Sakura asked then answered herself. "Think about all that we've done together. I saved you from a pack of Justice High students who were beating you senseless. I did to you what I wish Ryu would have done to me; teach me how to become a better fighter. We've traveled the world together with our friend, Hinata, and my sis. We've fought many tough fighters and overpowered freaks together. We've went out to movie, restaurants, and shopping together. We've been together to support, help, and joke around with one another... Hell, we've even had sex together and loved every second of it!"  
  
That part literally shattered Mitsu's heart right then and there as he stood in shock near the wall closest to Sakura.  
  
(They... really did that..?) he asked himself. (That means... she... both of them... aren't virgin anymore?)  
  
Do you remember..." Sakura said while holding onto one of Darrell's hands, "the last thing you said as we lay in each others arms that night?"  
  
Darrell now stared at Sakura, coming around from his slump. "Yes... 'Sakura. I love you. There's no way. I'm leaving you. We're one, now. Let's not forget it.'"  
  
Sakura started to crack a smile. "I never forgot that... and what about the very last part? The one part that you made me vow to do?"  
  
"'If I forget that. hit me with another Midare Zakura. I'll remind myself... while you kick my butt.' Word for word..."  
  
Sakura then stood, smirked... and yelled out two words.  
  
"Midare Zakura!!!"  
  
Darrell was totally caught off guard and as Sakura unleashed her barrage of attacks, one thought appeared in Darrell's mind. It was very clear now..."  
  
"Shouoken!" she ended with her signature uppercut move, knocking Darrell into the hospital wall. He somehow found the strength to stay up on his weak feet and walked towards Sakura, who still held her side a bit. She couldn't believe that she was able to do the entire move with a recovering rib... Maybe fate let it happen... and it worked. As Darrell got close, he spoke with a very soft voice.  
  
"You... still love me...?"  
  
"Of course, my little chocolate bar..." Sakura replied soothingly, giving him a hug, "No matter what happened between us... I'll love you no matter what."  
  
Darrell felt like putty now. Despite all that happened to them, although he couldn't remember, Sakura still had her heart for him and him alone... He sighed deeply and said "Sakura... I... I'm so lucky to have a girl like you. You're so forgiving and-"  
  
Sakura silenced him by putting a finger on his lips.  
  
"Just shut up and kiss me. Tell me your feeling with that..."  
  
"Sure, my big cherry blossom..." and with that they started to share their most passionate kiss in a long while, playing in the others mouths with their tongues and exploring the other's bodies with their fingers. As their moment went on, Mitsu started to silently move out of the room. His heard was broken and that scene only added insulted to injury. Just as he opened the door, Darrell looked up, broke the kiss, and said, "Mitsukake..."  
  
The taller boy stopped, not looking back, and responded with, "What do you want with me? You're gotten everything that you've wanted..."  
  
"Everything... except... your forgiveness..."  
  
Mitsu turned around while raising an eyebrow as Darrell walked over to him. Darrell's eyes were soft and friendly this time.  
  
"I've... judged you before I've... even got to know you..." Darrell mumbled loudly. "I'm... so sorry that I... assaulted you earlier and... I want to start from the beginning and... you know... be friends.  
  
"Are you serious?" Mitsu asked. Darrell nodded. Mistu had the mind to put up a look of scolding... but somehow he couldn't. Somehow... he didn't feel the same amount of anger he did before. Darrell then extended a hand, a symbol of friendship.  
  
"Yeah... from the beginning, Mitsu..."  
  
A long silence passed before Mitsu slowly gasped his hand and shook it.  
  
"From the beginning," Mitsu repeated, finding himself smiling somehow.  
  
(I still think he's an asshole... but... maybe he's not that big of an asshole... as I thought.)  
  
"You two are great, you know that?" Sakura said while giving both boys a huge hug. "I'm just glad that everything's okay..."  
  
"Sis?"  
  
The moment was broken when Sakura's dark twin showed up from the open door. Behind her were Kei, Uriko, Rei, Hinata... and a very special guest, Karin Kanzuki, Sakura's rival.  
  
"So... this is where you've been all this time, huh?" Karin asked while speaking to her rival from the door. Sakura got off Darrell and Mitsu and blushed.  
  
"Your sister told me everything when we sparred two days ago," the blond continued. "She said a lot of things have been happening to you and I figured that I'd stop by. Seems you're a glutton for punishment these days."  
  
A vein in Sakura's forehead popped out in a look of annoyance. "Watch it, Kanzuki. Once I get back to 100% we're fighting!"  
  
"Yeah, so you can re-enter the hospital again?" Karin joked. "That's no problem with me!"  
  
"Sure... not unless you go first!"  
  
"Speaking of things happening..." Darrell interrupted, trying to change subject while looking at Uriko and Rei, "What about that guy who was holding your family hostage? Did he...?"  
  
Uriko smiled while shaking her head. "That's SO last week. I already handled my... business with that bastard. I'm just happy my family's safe." Rei nodded in confirmation.  
  
"Oh... congratulations," Darrell commented. As Kei, Sakura S, Karin, and Mitsu started to socialize, Darrell just looked on and smirked. Things were looking up... that is, until Hinata topped his shoulder.  
  
"Uh... Darrell?" she called.  
  
"Yes, Hinata?"  
  
"Someone wanted me to... direct him here. You want to see him?"  
  
"Sure. Who is it?"  
  
"Okay..." she then gestured someone in the other room to come in and once he stepped in, Darrell freaked.  
  
"BATSU ICHIMONJI!?!"  
  
The wild-haired teen smirked while eyeing sown his second rival. "Looks like I never fail to see you in some type of crazy condition, huh?"  
  
"Oh, shut up!" Darrell shot back. "Don't mess with me now that I'm in the hospital..."  
  
"Nah... This is the perfect time to spread some bragging rights. I practically own Tamagawa Minami in street fights because you and Sakura aren't there for me to challenge. How about it? Once you get out, you and Sakura vs. me and Hinata, right at Taiyo."  
  
"Why just us four," Darrell asked with a cocky grin. "We add Karin and you add Kyosuke. 3 on 3. Tell Roy and his Pacific High buddies they can come if they want to see a real fight."  
  
"Sure, whatever. I'll make sure the word is spread all over for this one!"  
  
"You do that!"  
  
As the two hotheads began organizing the latest battle between two friendly rival schools, Taiyo High and Tamagawa Minami High, everyone else just looked at them, sweatdropping.  
  
"It seem... as if we've got ourselves a little rival school battle, huh?" Hinata said. Both Sakuras and Karin nodded.  
  
"Sounds like it..." Sakura S. answered matter-of-factly... "AND I'M NOT IN IT!!!"  
  
---- ----  
  
Sakura: Wow! That was a great ending, wasn't it?  
  
Darrell: What the heck are you talking about, Sakura?  
  
Batsu: Yeah! We've gotta do this battle before this story can end, and I'm sure that it's going to be a barnburner!  
  
Ryu: (just coming in) I have to admit... I'd like to see this in person.  
  
Sakura: RYU!?! You are... actually going to appear just to watch us!?  
  
Ryu: Sure. I'd like to see the progress of you young fighters... especially you, Sakura... Maybe I'll invite Ken, Sean, and *cough*Dan*cough* as well.  
  
Sakura: What was the last one?  
  
Ryu: Uh... Sean?  
  
Sakura: Oh....  
  
Darrell: Whatever... Make sure you review and check out the next chapters. If you like a nice street fight then you're gonna get it! Okay, Chan! Take it away! 


	12. Reuniting Friends

Hey, it's Chan again! DeNice's last chapter was excellent, as usual, so I'm gonna go ahead and jump off into the next chapter! ^-^ Disclaimer is this: I, Chan, own Mitsukake, and DeNice owns Darrell and anyone else that isn't copyrighted by Capcom. W00t.  
  
Thanks to all of the *sniff* few reviewers! DeNice and I love ya'll! ^.^  
  
Mitsu: *Gets mad* Look, ya'll done made her cry! REVIEW OR I KILL YOU ALL!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 12 - Reuniting Friends  
  
~~~One week after the hospital recovery~~~  
  
-RIIIIIIIIIIIIING!-  
  
"OH NO! THE SECOND PERIOD BELL!!"  
  
"AAAAHHHH!!!"  
  
"WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!!!!"  
  
"WE ARE GOING TO DIE!!!!!"  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEKKK!!!!!!!!"  
  
"ARMAGEDDON!!!!"  
  
"SAAAAAAAATAAAAAAANNNN!!!!!!!!"  
  
"WHAT!?!? WHERE'S SATAN!??!"  
  
"HEY!! STOP MAKING OUT WITH MY LOCKER!!!"  
  
It was about 8:30 A.M. on a Friday, the first day that Sakura and Darrell were able to return to school. Everyone in their senior year were running around, making fools out of themselves as usual. Comments were shouted around the hallway as everyone scrambled off to their second period class, tripping over each other and otherwise harming themselves in the process.  
  
Sakura snatched the last book out of her locker and threw it into Mitsukake's arms before slamming her locker shut and throwing the lock back onto it.  
  
"You know, that's how your locker gets jammed in the first place..." Commented Mitsukake, his arms tiring under the weight of his and her books combined.  
  
"I know, I just don't care!" Replied Sakura briskly, grabbing Mitsu's arm and rushing off to their next class: Advanced Literature II.  
  
~~~20 minutes later~~~  
  
Mitsukake yawned widely, fanning his wide mouth effortlessly as he glanced at the clock. Sakura and he still had 40 minutes of class left to go.  
  
Bored, he yawned a second time, only to have a wad of paper hit him in the mouth, causing him to choke on nothing. (AN- And nearly wet his pants lol)  
  
He immediately glanced over at Sakura, who was snickering at him while trying to pay attention to the teacher, who was droning on and on and on about "The Tale of Genji", the world's first novel. Mitsukake turned his complete attention to the ball of paper in his hands and gently began to unball it. It read:  
  
*Mitsu, did Darrell or anyone tell you about the fight this afternoon?*  
  
Glancing confusedly at Sakura, he took out his blue pen and wrote: *No.*  
  
For the rest of the class period, the two continued to pass notes and smirk at one another while the teacher, elderly Mrs. Kama, read from her textbook to the class as if they were too young to read.  
  
~~~Lunch~~~  
  
Happy to escape from their tedious classes. Mitsukake, Kei, and Sakura rushed into the lunch room only to find the message from Sakura S. saying that she had lunch detention from the janitor and couldn't come to lunch. Darrell was there, however, and hurried over to greet his girlfriend.  
  
"Sakura!" He said as they hugged and smiled while Mitsukake pretended to be staring at the lunch menu posted on the wall.  
  
"Darrell, let's hurry up and get a tray. I've gotta discuss something with you..."  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
"Remember our match we have against Taiyo today after school?"  
  
At this point, Darrell's face turned blue and he choked on his sandwich. Coughing and choking, he gulped some milk before settling himself.  
  
"Huh? What?!"  
  
Sakura smirked at him and Sakura S. also cracked a small smile.  
  
"Yeah, Batsu and everyone's fighting us, Darrell," explained Sakura, playing with her food and tossing small pieces of it into Mitsukake's milk carton without him even noticing. (lol) Mitsukake was staring off into space, lost in his own little world where cute fuzzy bunnies reigned the land and lord knows what else was happening there. Kei was staring at a few guys across the room, particularly one named Vega, who was recently hired as a school janitor.  
  
"Oh.. I forgot all about that..." admitted Darrell, scratching the back of his head and grinning. "Sorry..."  
  
~~~~After school~~~~  
  
"Damn homework! It sucks!!" wailed Mitsukake as he flipped through his agenda with bug-eyes. Sakura and Kei giggled as he disgustedly shoved all of his books into his bookbag and continued walking with them down to the streets near Taiyo High.  
  
" I agree with you on that," commented Darrell mildly as the four turned a corner at the last block before reaching Taiyo.  
  
Finally, Darrell, Kei, Mitsukake, and Sakura reached the sidewalks outside Taiyo and saw Batsu, Kyosuke, and Hinata outside, waiting for them. Batsu ran a hand through his messy black hair and over the scar on his left temple before smirking over at them.  
  
"About time! School was dismissed about 15 minutes ago," sneered Batsu as he mashed a grasshopper under his shoe, causing Hinata to wrinkle her nose in disgust.  
  
"Well, there are such things as locker-jammings!" Sakura laughed, nudging Mitsukake in the ribs. That suddenly brought Batsu's attention to him.  
  
"Who is this tall pretty-boy?" asked Batsu, obviously intimidated by Mitsukake's neat hair and towering height.  
  
Mitsukake frowned and began to introduce himself. "I'm Mitsukake Kagatoshi, new student at Tamagawi Minami. And I don't consider myself a pretty boy," he added, noticing Kyosuke's habit of readjusting his glasses every five seconds.  
  
"Heh, you don't look like you can fight, so are you just gonna stand over to the side and watch or what?" Batsu nodded towards a stone bench a few feet away.  
  
"Yeah. Whatever."  
  
"Fine.  
  
Suddenly, the sound of a roaring engine caught everyone's attention as they turned to see who had just arrived. Out of a shiny red limo hopped a familiar curly-blond haired girl and two other people. Sakura immediately recognized Karin and then stared at the other two guys.  
  
"Ryu.... and SEAN?!?!"  
  
Ryu and Sean smiled at everyone and waved while approaching. Sean held out his hand to Sakura.  
  
"Hey babe, what's up?"  
  
"Uh, hi Sean..." Said Sakura, shaking hands with Sean.  
  
"Hey Sakura," called Ryu as he came up to her and smiled.  
  
"Ryu...! Wow, this is a real shock... I didn't expect to see you here..."  
  
Ryu smiled a little more. "Heh, I think you're the most promising Shotokan fighter other than me, Ken, and Sean, that is, that's left."  
  
Darrell instantly let out a "Biiiiidaaaaa!!" and Ryu smirked, knowing that the freelance Shotokan fighter got the message. Sakura blushed at the comment and turned to her boyfriend and best friend. "Mitsu, Darrell, this is Ryu. Ryu, this is my boyfriend, Darrell..." Ryu shook hands with Darrell. "And my new best friend, Mitsukake." Ryu then shook hands with Mitsu as Kei stuck out her bottom lip.  
  
"Yeah, I'm second best now..." she pouted playfully as Sakura wrapped an arm freely around Kei's shoulders.  
  
Sean stuttered a bit before reminding Sakura, "Uh... we know. We DID meet each other two years ago before the tournament started, REMEMBER??"  
  
Sakura, embarrassed, rubbed her head while Batsu and Darrell started laughing. "Oh, yeah... Gomen..."  
  
At this point, Kyosuke walked over to break up the reunion. "Sorry to interrupt, but how about we get this fight started? Ryu or Mitsukake can be the referee," he suggested, more like a command than anything, though.  
  
"Okay, let's get this started!"  
  
"Yeah!!!"  
  
"WAIT!!! You're forgetting me!!!"  
  
At that moment, Karin ran up behind Sakura, breathing hard through her mouth.  
  
"Heh... Our third member," Darrell said, smiling. "How could have we forgotten?"  
  
"Yeah... I wonder how..." Karin shot back while standing up, catching her breath. "I can't believe that I ran here just for this fight... but I did. Now, Batsu, Kyosuke, and Hinata, let's go!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chan: Whoo-hoo yay. This was one boring chapter. Now it's DeNice's turn to write! Let's see what he's got to say on this fight other than "CHAN YOU SHOULDA STARTED THE FIGHT ALREADY!" Lol!!!  
  
REVIEW PLZ!  
  
DeNice: Chan... I hate to say this but... YOU SHOULDA STARTED THE FIGHT!!!! I also had to add/edit some things... but it's nothing serious. Next chapter's coming soon! 


	13. Tamagawa Minami vs Taiyo: Part 1

DeNice: It's been a while but I FINALLY found my inspiration. Uh... this will be a pretty long fight scene... probably three chapters or so... Just ignore what I wrote in New Archives 4, kay?  
  
Darrell: Jerk...  
  
DeNice: Oh, shut up...  
  
Darrell: Yeah, sure... jerk...  
  
DeNice: Listen... you forget that I know the EXACT same moves that you do... so if you want to get dirty...  
  
Darrell: ...I will... but aren't we going to get this fight with our friends on with or what?  
  
DeNice: *sigh* Sure... Thanks for those who bothered to read my stuff. Here's the first part of a three part Tamagawa Minami vs. Taiyo fight!  
  
---- ----  
  
Chapter 12: Tamagawa Minami vs. Taiyo: Part 1  
  
"Okay... this is how things go," Darrell announced to everyone around him, even the kids from other high schoolers that showed up for the hugely-hyped battle. "It's three on three, Batsu Ichimonji, Hinata Wakaba, and Kyosuke Kagami representing Taiyo High versus me, Darrell Markis, Sakura Kasugano, and Karin Kanzuki, representing Tamagawa Minami High. First off will be me and Batsu and our partners can perform Team Up Techniques with us and Party Ups. Also, instead of the usual one-on-one style, we can switch out by tagging. Don't worry. You'll get used to it. It makes the match more interesting. The first school to either be totally K.O.'d or yell give up loses, got that?"  
  
"Yeah, I got it," Batsu answered enthusiastically as he stepped towards his second rival. Everyone in the vicinity cleared out a bit, giving the two active fighters space to go wild in. Their teammates waited just in front of the crowd and Ryu, who assumed responsibility of calling the shots, stood at the gate of Taiyo so he can see everything. Random shouts came out from the crowd as... as usual... the two active fighters did their intro poses...  
  
Batsu let out a loud shout while throwing his arms down as if to psyche himself up while Darrell put up a gloved right hand, which erupted into flames briefly before flicking it off behind him... towards the crowd, almost reaching the face of Pacific High's main fighter, Roy Bromwell, who just twisted his face.  
  
{Figures I'd have to be behind Darrell...} he thought, then yelled out loud, "BATSU!! YOU BETTER NOT LOSE!!!"  
  
{Don't worry, Roy...} Batsu thought. {I have no intention in losing...}  
  
"Kakugo wa yoi ka?" Darrell asked in fluid Japanese, which translated into "Are you ready?" Batsu gave a surprised look, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"You actually are getting the hang of this language, aren't you?" he asked, a bit sarcastically. Darrell gave a smirk.  
  
"Hai," he responded, then went into his fighting stance. "Sate... ikuze!" (Yes. Now... let's go!)  
  
"Shimeta! (Fine!)" Batsu yelled back while getting into his own stance. Within a second, both dashed close and started attacking. Batsu attacked first with a fierce punch to Darrell's face that went blocked, then he followed with a Guts Upper, just to push Darrell away so that he couldn't counterattack. Darrell then went offensive with a strong roundhouse, something Batsu clearly stayed clear of and sidestepped. By this time, Darrell recovered from his move and then jumped towards Batsu, letting him put his guard up as if he was going to air attack... which he didn't.  
  
"Moratta! (Gotcha!)" Darrell yelled as he landed right in front of Batsu and grabbed him right arm with his left and elbowed him in the face, drawing first blood (not literally). As Batsu let he guard down, Darrell followed with a hard right knee, then, showing off his old Tae Kwon Do skills, brought the leg up high to kick to the bottom of Batsu's chin, then brought the Taiyo fighter down hard by forcing his sneaker down so that Batsu fell back and to the ground, his face smashed in. This emitted a huge roar from the young crowd as Ryu made a mental note.  
  
{Not bad... Not bad at all...}  
  
Darrell stepped back and prepared to step it up a notch by charging up his Shakunetsuken but Batsu got up while breaking it up with a sweep kick to the back of Darrell's legs, making him stumble off balance a bit. Batsu quickly wiped his face then threw forward his Guts Bullet, an attack that Darrell barely blocked. Darrell then Tardy Countered... and started to charge up his Hadouken, but Batsu was quick to break that up too with an elbow to his stomach, knocking the wind out of Darrell a bit, stunning him for...  
  
"Kyosuke!" Batsu yelled out while getting the starting hit connected on his opponent's face. "LAST SYMPHONY! NOW!!"  
  
"Let's go!" Kyosuke yelled as he dropped from above and kicked Darrell in the face and then the both Taiyo boys attacked with very quick attacks before Kyosuke hit Darrell up with a Shadow Cut Kick and Batsu spiked him into the pavement with his own kick 14 hits later. Darrell's body bounced off the ground and it didn't seem as if he'd recover so Batsu followed up with a quick Guts Upper... Bad move...  
  
Darrell immediately air recovered and landed a hard hitting blow to Batsu's face, then landed two left jabs to the face, then a hard right, then a mini upper... and then...  
  
"REKKA NAKKURA!"  
  
Darrell landed all 18 hits of his super move (which, since this is a Rival School battle, will be called Burning Vigor Attacks...), ending with a Shakunetsuken, sending Batsu flying backwards, rolling on the ground and finally stopping around the middle of the fight area. Darrell took a second to shake his head a bit then dashed in to continue the fight. As the two heated fighters went toe to toe, special moves and the occasional Burning Vigor Attack being thrown, the crowd was eating up the entire fight, shouting out random quotes and gasps. Ran Hibiki was taking pics of the fight for Taiyo's newspaper by sitting on top of the Taiyo wall and Ryu himself was very interested in Batsu and Darrell. Maybe he could take them on someday personally...  
  
After about 3 minutes, both Darrell and Batsu backed away from one another, catching their breath.  
  
"Not... not bad for someone... who just came out of the hospital," Batsu complimented while fixing his Taiyo uniform jacket.  
  
"Yeah... I thought you'd say something like that..." Darrell muttered while clutching his stomach a bit. "You're not so shabby yourself... Too bad I gotta do... THIS!!!"  
  
Darrell then rushed forward blindly and Batsu easily threw a swift roundhouse... only too late did he remember that this was Darrell's Blind Counter special. Darrell immediately took the move and spun off it to get to Batsu's back and held him up...  
  
"Sakura! You know what to do!"  
  
In a heartbeat Sakura appeared in front of Batsu, screeching to a stop... then before attacking stopped to taunt by pointing at Batsu, giggling to Kei at the sidelines while covering a hand over her face (Ran made sure to take a picture of that). Sakura then let loose her Haru Goku Satsu team up technique on the defenseless Batsu as blows landed while the vision of everyone around flashed white multiple times. Ryu was once again surprised.  
  
{Hmm... VERY INTERESTING... A safe version of the Shun Goku Satsu...}  
  
Thirteen hits later Batsu was floored as Sakura brushed her hands off.  
  
"Kono toko da ne! (That's how it's done!)" she quoted then rushed back off as Darrell looked down at his opponent and smiled.  
  
"Had enough yet?" he taunted, enjoying the pain Batsu was going through. This cued a long "OOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" from the crowd, as if Darrell just dissed the best fighter in Taiyo High... which he just did. Batsu spat to his side and mumbled, "Y... you wish...!" then threw his leg up while spinning towards Darrell and getting up, stunning Darrell.  
  
"TAG!" Batsu yelled out and Hinata came in with her entrance attack, nailing Darrell clean in the back of the head with her sneaker. Luckily Darrell regained his thoughts and fought off the urge to switch and braced himself.  
  
"Shakunetsu... oof!"  
  
Once again Darrell was cut off from his signature special move by a lunging fist by Hinata, then followed with...  
  
"Enbukyaku!" she shouted out by nailing her flaming triple spin kick, making Darrell fall backwards again. This time Darrell safe fell into a standing position and used his distance to charge up his real signature move...  
  
"Shakunetsu..."  
  
{Oh, no you don't!} Hinata yelled as she ran close...  
  
"Shinku..."  
  
...then rolled to the side of Darrell, just as he fired.  
  
"HADOUKEN!!!"  
  
Darrell's huge surge attack missed horribly as it careened towards the crowd on the street, who dodged out the way and let it disappear. Hinata then brought her leg up high and slammed it down on the top of her foe's head quickly before Darrell could recover. Darrell let out a loud moan as his head snapped down fast... then he reeled backwards slowly, holding his head with his right hand, his eyes glassy... In other wards...  
  
{Oh, no... he's dazed!} Karin thought urgently.  
  
"HEY, SNAP OUT OF IT!" Sakura shouted out from the side... but...  
  
"Yyyaaaaaiiii..." Darrell murmured weakly as he swooned, trying desperately to recover from dizziness. Hinata took this time to stretch her arms over her head and yarn (Ran took a pic of this taunt as well and Mitsukake secretly laughed at this), and still had time to nail two light jabs to Darrell's face, then a downward cross with the right, then...  
  
"HISSHOU!!!"  
  
Hinata let loose a blazing barrage of fists onto Darrell's entire body, followed with a multi-hit jumping flame uppercut with both arms, creating a mini cyclone, ending her Burning Vigor Attack, the Hisshou Rengakiken. Darrell fell down hard, almost letting out a cry of defeat but somehow he managed to suppress it. He knew he could still keep going...  
  
"Is that all you got?" Daigo Kazama, the big boss of Gedo High asked Darrell who was writhing from the pain of Hinata's flames. "Come one and show me what you can really do."  
  
"H... heh... Nice mo... tivation speech... Daigo..." the Tamagawa student slowly responded while getting to one knee, shaking his head. Hinata just stared at him from about 2 feet away.  
  
"You think you want to give it up?" she asked teasingly. "I'm not going to let you swit-aahh!"  
  
Darrell somehow managed to throw his body forward feet first and slide under Hinata's body, totally catching her off guard. Her legs were knocked out from under her and she literally fell on top of Darrell... and... this is where something out of the playbook went down... As Hinata landed on Darrell's body, Darrell quickly wrapped his arms around Hinata, one around her back and the other behind her head... pulled her face close... and shared a kiss with his friend/opponent. Rest assured, almost everyone in the area fell down anime-style at this daring move, Sean and Mitsukake had their mouths open in shock, Daigo simply crossed his arms and smiled, Ryu smirked, knowing that a true warrior will take any necessary means to get the upper hand, and Sakura, although deep down she knew that Darrell didn't necessarily mean anything DEEP about the kiss, still couldn't help blushing just as badly as Hinata was.  
  
It took a lot of Hinata's body strength to break free while stumbling backwards to her feet, wide-eyed at the surprise move that Darrell used. The African/Japanese-American then rolled backwards away from Hinata to his feet, both wiping their mouths while blushing deeply, then Darrell quickly yelled out the word Hinata didn't want him to...  
  
"TAG!"  
  
Instantly Sakura jumped in with her entrance kick, catching her friend off guard once again.  
  
{I'm going to make sure I kill Darrell after this...} both girls thought silently, not noticing that they had the same thought. Sakura, while Hinata quickly got herself relieved from her shock, took a peep at Ryu, who gave her a nod in return.  
  
{Yes... It's time to show him what I'm made of...} she thought cheerfully. She then gave Hinata her most intimidating look while getting into her fighting stance... and Hinata did the same.  
  
"You think Darrell's kiss didn't shock you too much to fight back?" Sakura teased. Hinata blushed once again.  
  
"No, it didn't. I should have been asking you if it shocked YOU!" Hinata shot back, making the cherry blossom fighter let her cheeks show why she was called Sakura.  
  
"Okay, Hinata... Enough playing around..." then both girls shout out while charging at one another.  
  
"LET'S GO!!!!"  
  
---- ----  
  
Darrell: Heh.... that was unexpected... The first chapter's over and no one's knocked out yet...  
  
Hinata: I WOULD HAVE HAD YOU IF YOU DIDN'T KISS ME!!!  
  
Darrell: Yeah... whatever...  
  
Sakura S.: Yeah... that was a low tactic... but anyway, next chapter starts off with my sis taking on my friend. Hope Chan isn't too shy about this next chapter... It's on her! See you there readers! Review! 


	14. Tamagawa Minami vs Taiyo: Part 2

Chan: Okay, that last chapter was overly STRANGE!! *Holds up hands* But hey, I didn't write it. ^_____^  
  
Hinata: Chan.... remember what I told you to do...  
  
Chan: NO!! I REFUSE!  
  
DeNice: *sitting on the sidelines* ?  
  
Sean: Darrell is a pimp.  
  
Darrell: WHAT?!  
  
Hinata: ...Just make sure it happens.  
  
Chan: I refuse to write such things!!  
  
Mitsukake: *chanting at a safe distance* Catfight.... Catfight.... Catfight... OOMPH!  
  
Chan: Ow... ow.... OKAY OKAY I'LL SEE WHAT I CAN DO!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 14 - Tamagawa Minami vs Taiyo part 2  
  
"LET'S GO!!"  
  
Sakura and Hinata both shouted as they charged at one another, determination in both of their eyes. Sakura took the initiative and leapt upwards first, and twisted her body violently to the right, allowing one leg to swing outward and strike Hinata in the face rapidly.  
  
"Wow..." commented Mitsukake as he saw Sakura's skirt flare up and his face turned bright red. A sharp smack on the head from a female bystander brought Mitsu's attention back to the fight instead of what he had just seen.  
  
Hinata's bright red hair whipped across her face as she hit the ground on her back, her face stinging from three sharp blows from Sakura's foot.  
  
"Ow..."  
  
Sakura landed on the ground softly, but staggered to the side a little while clutching her ribs. The force that had been placed on them made the broken one poke a little, and it was painful. Quickly, Sakura removed her hand and attention from that area. Hopefully, Hinata hadn't noticed that Sakura was revealing her weak spot...  
  
Too late. Hinata was standing up, smirking at Sakura.  
  
"That place must hurt, huh?''  
  
(Shit...) thought Sakura as she took her stance again, brushing her dark brown hair out of her eyes. (Now she knows where to hit me at...)  
  
"GET READY!!" Hinata called as she aggressively charged at Sakura and delivered a sharp blow to Sakura's stomach. The force knocked Sakura off balance, and as her hands automatically went behind her to break her fall, Hinata kicked Sakura in the ribs as hard as she could.  
  
"THAT'S DIRTY FIGHTING!!!" called Mitsukake, furious at Hinata's tactics.  
  
"Shut up!" screamed one person who was watching the fight.  
  
"YOU SHUT UP!" retorted Mitsukake as he turned around, only to find himself glaring at a tall, huge boy a lot older than him. He looked mean, lean, and a lot stronger than Mitsu. A sweatdrop rolled down Mitsu's temple as he gave the guy an angelic smile and slowly turned around the watch the fight again. (Lol)  
  
A loud scream was emitted from Sakura as she hit the ground, both of her arms clutching her ribs. The pain surged throughout her body as she rolled on the ground, about to cry in pain.  
  
Hinata stood over Sakura with a dominant look on her face.  
  
"Just say 'I give up' and it'll be all over..."  
  
"No!!!"  
  
Sakura's leg caught Hinata's ankles and Sakura jerked herself to take Hinata down with her to the ground. Once Hinata fell, Sakura rolled to the side and sprang to her feet.  
  
"HADOUKEN!!"  
  
A small, rushed burst of blue energy emerged from Sakura's palms and hit Hinata in the stomach full-force, causing her to scream in agony as she literally flew back to the ground. Sakura took this time to get up and inspect her rib... Something... was odd. It didn't seem to hurt when she did that like her Shunpukyaku did...  
  
(Maybe I'm just imagining things...)  
  
As Hinata got off the ground, clutching her own stomach with an arm, Sakura twisted her waist, seeing if her rib was really back up to par. It still stung a bit but it wasn't nearly as bad as before. She gave a bit of a laugh then faced her friend/opponent.  
  
"You little cheat..." Sakura smirked, winking at Hinata. "I didn't think you'd stoop that low."  
  
"I just thought I test drive that rib," the Taiyo girl spoke. "You looked to be favoring it... Nice little play-acting."  
  
"Thanks... but playtime's really over this time. Show me what you really got, Hinata."  
  
"No prob..."  
  
On the sidelines, Sean looked at Ryu, who was still eyeing Sakura with interest and asked, "You really think she's gotten better? That little play could have really threw anyone off."  
  
"Sean..." Ryu started, "I personally think Sakura wasn't playing it for a bit, but I admit she can definitely continue. Just look at her as she fights her friend. She's still in top form."  
  
"Yeah... Maybe... I should warn Ken about her progress..."  
  
"Maybe you should. Ken should heed it, too." Ryu answered with a smirk on his face. While the two special guests chatted, Darrell, who was waiting on the side, was comtenplating his situation as he rested from his earlier performance.  
  
"Okay... I was about to go nuts when I saw Sakura do that... Now she's up and well... but Hinata won't go easy. I'm just happy those two are going toe-to-toe. I just gotta wait until Sakura and Karin get the others weakened and I'll bust out my old secret reserve." A sudden sneaky smile grew on his face. "They won't know what hit them..."  
  
"Hey, Darrell," Karin called him from his side. "What are you so worked about? You think we won't get this off... or are you wondering if you'll get a chance to fight after I get in?"  
  
Darrell just shook his head. "No, Karin, and if you're on our team, you better learn not to brag. Next thing you know you'll be floored..."  
  
"Oh... is that so? I bet you that I'll be the one to get the last hit and you'll thank me for winning this for the school."  
  
"IF that happens... Now keep your eyes on the fight. You might miss your tag cue..."  
  
---- -----  
  
In actuality, Sakura and Hinata weren't intending on switching out. As they went fist to fist and so, the crowd grew in loudness and such, expecting a big move soon. Some pervs were actually taking photos like Ran... only not for school purposes. Fortunately for them, no one caught them... until Daigo, the man of honor, started to play the role as bouncer, ejecting those fools. Meanwhile...  
  
"SHOUOKEN!"  
  
Hinata sidestepped Sakura's uppercut special and kicked her in the back, making her stumble forward. She then threw the first punches of her Rengakiken, but Sakura ducked down under the punch and swept her leg under Hinata's, tripping her. Hinata safe fell backwards and saw Sakura dash in, expecting her to do another move and decided to just hit her out of it with a light kick to her ankle. Sakura did the same, ironically, and the two traded kicks, breaking the momentum a bit. It seemed minor (because both were light kicks) but Sakura managed to see Hinata's attention quickly go to her leg... and then gave a roundhouse kick to her jaw. Critical hit...  
  
The crowd let out a long "Ooooooooooo!!" noise as Hinata shuttered a cry and fell backwards to the crowd. A majority of the Taiyo seniors and juniors had their jaws open, since Hinata was very popular among them for getting their fighting spirits up... and she just got dropped by Sakura's move. Sakura herself let out a tiny yelp, eyeing her friend's motionless body as it lay on the ground in a heap. After reliving herself of her sudden shock (after all, it WAS one of her best friends that she just KO'd...) she sighed and raised an arm.  
  
"I won!"  
  
After she whispered those victorious words, the crowd let loose loud cheering and chanting, all of them praising Sakura. Her knees became weak, and she glanced over to Ryu, who was softly clapping his hands and smiling. As she began to fall to the ground, Mitsukake rushed out from the crowd and embraced her tightly before she could touch the ground with anything other than her feet.  
  
"That was... wonderful!!" exclaimed Mitsukake as he gave her a gentle squeeze. "I've never seen a cheaper fighter than Hinata... It was great the way you handled her!" he spazzed as he grinned playfully.  
  
"Oh... thanks..." Sakura blushed from all this attention she was receiving from everyone.  
  
Mitsukake's hand quickly traveled behind her head and brought their faces close. Sakura's eyes widened as he placed his mouth onto hers and gave her a long, wet kiss. The crowd stared in silence, but then erupted with cheers louder than a million jet planes flying over a city. The only people being silent were Hinata, Ryu, and Darrell, whose mouth was hanging open as he gaped at Mitsukake.  
  
"What the hell....?" he stammered as Mitsu brought has face away from Sakura, whose face turned beet red.  
  
"If Darrell can kiss another girl, then that means you can kiss another guy to make it even..." explained Mitsu. "Congratulations on the fight again..." Mitsu let go of her and walked back to his spot he was watching the fight from, leaving Sakura dumbfounded as Darrell gaped at both of them.  
  
"NEXT FIGHT BETTA HURRY UP OR I'M GONNA BREAK THIS PLACE!!!" threatened a loud, male voice from the audience as the sounds of a mob/gang fight began to sound. The main attraction kept all attention, though.  
  
"You didn't need me at all!" wailed Karin to Sakura as she forced an open bottle of water into Sakura's mouth and nearly made her choke.  
  
"AAUUGHHGHHHGH... GURGLEEEEE...." choked Sakura as she wrenched herself away from her rival. "Don't kill me, please!!"  
  
Karin tied her long, platinum blonde hair back behind her head with a pink ribbon as she gave Sakura a big thumbs up. "Don't worry about me! I'll be fine as soon as I knock out that hot-looking dude over there!" She pointed at Kyosuke and smiled. "I won't need you, so you can go ahead and take a nap or something."  
  
After Karin and Kyosuke prepared to duke it out in the arena, Darrell marched himself over to Sakura, who took a seat on the hard pavement ground and laid down.  
  
"Sakura..."  
  
"What?"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Meanwhile, Karin and Kyosuke were staring at each other, analyzign each other's obvious strenghs and weaknesses. Kyosuke observed that Karin was sometimes hot-headed and careless. Karin saw that sometimes, Kyosuke was afraid to play a little dirty. They were both planning to use their opponent's weaknesses against them.  
  
"KYYYAAAAAA!!!" Karin lunged forward carelessly and brought her karate chop down on Kyosuke's forearm that was blocking his head from her. With his masculine strength, he managed to repel her and force her backwards.  
  
"Ahh!"  
  
Karin had a soft landing on her rear as she cursed herself for wearing her most fashionable designer boots. Using one hand to undo the zippers, she hastily pulled the boots off and threw them to the side, standing on the hard pavement in her socks (Ran definitely took a pic of that).  
  
"You've gotta be kidding..." Batsu thought out loud as he stood patiently to the side next to a Pacific High student. "Karin can't be serious about this..."  
  
"What's wrong? Scared to hit a lady?" taunted Karin as she fluttered her eyelashes at Kyosuke in an insulting manner. Kyosuke's face turned a little red before he began to raise a fist.  
  
"Cross Cutter!"  
  
Karin blocked Kyosuke's two energy waves and managed to land a foot in the soft region of his stomach. Kyosuke bent over slightly, and met a sharp knee to his chin that caused him to fall flat on his back.  
  
"N-N-not... bad..." he gasped at Karin who stood over him triumphantly. "I've seen worse..."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure you have... loser!" Karin grinned.  
  
Kyosuke smiled slyly before grabbing Karin's ankles and flinging her down against the ground several feet away. He rose and bought time to charge a super attack while she was busy trying to get up.  
  
"What the hell was that?!" she laughed at him as she brushed the dust off her back.  
  
"Tactic," replied Kyosuke, gazing at her dangerously over the rim of his glasses.  
  
"Sure," scoffed Karin, who tossed her hair. "Can we actually fight now?"  
  
"As you wish..."  
  
Kyosuke nodded at Batsu, who was standing several yards behind him, ready to tag team against Karin.  
  
"Last Symphony!" chanted Kyosuke in an accented voice before Batsu came running.  
  
**Bang Pow Crash**  
  
In the blink of an eye, Karin was flat on the ground, her mouth hanging open stupidly as if she had been caught by surprise. Batsu stood on one side of her and Kyosuke on the other, both of them grinning at one another.  
  
"That was fun..." coughed Batsu as he wiped beads of sweat from his forehead.  
  
"Yeah, whatever..." replied Kyosuke as he took off his coat and tossed it onto the ground several meters away. He turned his back to Batsu and walked over to the bench, where he plopped down to take a break after fighting so much.  
  
"AND THE WINNER IS KYOSUKE WITH THE HELP OF THE WONDERFUL BATSU ICHIMONJI!!!!" squealed a Taiyo freshman girl from the crowd. "WHOO-HOO!!"  
  
Batsu walked over to Ryu and begged him for a sip of water. Ryu agreed and Mitsukake walked over to them as Batsu gulped down half of the water bottle in two gulps.  
  
"Cool move..." commented Mitsukake absentmindedly as he stared at Sakura and Darrell talking. Their faces were turned away from the crowd and they appeared to be whispering to one another. "Wonder..."  
  
Ryu raised his eyebrows as Batsu tossed his water bottle onto the ground and sighed.  
  
"Thanks, Batsu..." he joked as he reached into Karin's drink cooler and pulled out a soda. "Want some of her... what the hell is this?"  
  
All three of the boys gaped at the 2-liter soda Ryu was holding labeled 'TURKEY AND GRAVY artificially flavored soda' and nearly lost their stomach's contents.  
  
"I heard about that..." choked Batsu as he suddenly found himself not thirsty anymore. "But it gives me an idea!"  
  
"What?" asked Mitsukake and Ryu at the same time.  
  
Batsu eyed two more bottles that were still in the cooler, smiled wickedly and spoke loudly. "Whoever loses the fight has to drink these... to the very last drop..."  
  
Suddenly, almost everyone in the crowd fell silent... then...  
  
"YEAH!! TURKEY AND GRAVY FLAVORED SODA!! THEY GOTTA DRINK THE WHOLE THING IF THEY LOSE THE MATCH!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chan: Ew. That's just nasty... I heard about it, but I've never drank it... I don't want to drink it...  
  
Sakura: Puke, puke, puke, puke, puke...  
  
Chan: *Edges away* All right you can stop that now... *Runs away to find trash can as well*  
  
REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!! 


	15. Tamagawa Minami vs Taiyo: Part 3

DeNice: So things are getting VERY weird now... Batsu and Kyosuke are the fighters remaining on the Taiyo side and Darrell and Sakura are representing Tamagawa Minami. The losers gotta drink some nasty beverages...  
  
Darrell: CHAN!! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!?!  
  
Sakura: Oh, relax...  
  
Batsu: Yeah... You'll be drinking it soon enough, Darrell.  
  
Darrell: You're testing me, Batsu...  
  
DeNice: Hey! Save it for the fanfic... which is coming up... NOW!  
  
---- ----  
  
Chapter 15: Tamagawa Manami vs. Taiyo part 3  
  
"Got that, Sakura?"  
  
"Yeah... Karin mustn't as much help as we thought she'd be... I just hope you know what you're doing..."  
  
"I know. I think I can still do it... but it's a last resort, so-"  
  
"HEY! You coming or what?"  
  
"Oh, hold on, Batsu! Sheesh... Let's go..."  
  
The two fighters broke their little conversation and as they stood up to face Batsu and Kyosuke, the crowd, especially the Tamagawa students, created a big cheer of excitement. Some even chanted, "D&S, win for TM!" making Darrell blush. However, as Batsu spoke up, he regained his serious look.  
  
"Okay... it's two on two," the Taiyo hot-head started, "old school style. No switching out this time, but Team-ups are still able to be used."  
  
"Fine," Sakrua agreed.  
  
"Oh... and I hope you heard what I said about who loses..." Batsu added with a devilish smile on his face. That made Darrell raise an eyebrow.  
  
"What?"  
  
Batsu smiled fully before looking over his shoulder to the water cooler Karin owned. On top of it were three bottles of a very dark brown drink...  
  
"What the hell are those?" Darrell asked while jerking a thumb to the bottles.  
  
"Oh... nothing... Just some turkey and gravy flavored soda... Whichever school team loses... has to drink the soda... ALL OF IT."  
  
Both Tawagama fighters instantly grew tight in the stomach.  
  
"You can't be serious!" Darrell whined while giving Batsu a disgusted look. "I'm not going to drink that!"  
  
"Oh, that means you're SURE you're gonna lose to say that!" Batsu joked, triggering a vein to pop out of Darrell's forehead a bit.  
  
"I'm not losing to you, Batsu! No way!"  
  
"Then come on!"  
  
Darrell let out a low growl, once again eyeing the drinks that waited either school team. Again he felt his stomach flip, but Sakura's whispered words caught his attention.  
  
"You sure you remember how to summon that?"  
  
"Sure... You just get in there and do what you do best..."  
  
Sakura nodded and then walked forward a bit, fixing her headband and sparring gloves.  
  
"Okay, Batsu... We'll do this little bet, but we're gonna win this fight so get ready to drink up."  
  
"Sure, Sakura..." Batsu mumbled before stepping back, letting Kyosuke go first. As the redhead fixed his glasses, Sakura breathed deeply before getting into her stance, triggering another roar from the crowd. After about a second, Sakura attacked first with a hard punch to Kyosuke's gut that went blocked. She then went low with a kick, but Kyosuke was quick to the draw, throwing his arm up and making a bolt of lightning to strike Sakura from the ground, floating her and following with a Shadow Cut Kick. Sakura air recovered and threw a Hadouken downwards. Kyosuke evaded.  
  
"Come on..." Darrell muttered to himself impatiently. "You can do it, Sakura... Just hold on long enough..."  
  
The fighting schoolgirl took a blow from Kyosuke and then turned her back to him, kicking him in the stomach like a horse would. Kyosuke was blasted back quite a bit before he recovered and charged up.  
  
"Aaaahhhh..." he let out and since Sakura knew Kyosuke was going for a super, she charged up herself.  
  
"Shinku..."  
  
"CROSS CUTTER!"  
  
"HADOUKEN!!"  
  
(Bad move, Sakura...) Ryu thought to himself as Kyosuke's many energy daggers collided with Sakura's super Hadouken. Most of them nullified it completely... leaving about two that caught Sakura off guard and hit her backwards onto the ground. By the looks of it, she seemed to be in more pain than was expected, emitting cheers from Taiyo and gasps from Tamagawa, especially Darrell.  
  
(Oh, crap... Critical to that damn rib...)  
  
Kyosuke gave a humph! as he saw Sakura sit up, holding her stomach with both ribs. He didn't respond as she slowly stood up... and as she tried to attack, turned around and smacked her in the cheek with a backhand, sending her spiraling to the ground again.  
  
(This isn't good... At this rate, she'll be out... I'll have to jump in and do my Team up...)  
  
"SAKURA!!" Darrell shouted to his wounded girlfriend. "Try our move! You know which one!"  
  
Sakura nodded slowly and stood up again, shaking her head to try to get herself ready. Kyosuke didn't make that easy as he was already airborne and came down with a overhead lightning strike. Sakura blocked it and as Kyosuke landed, tried to nail the start up to Darrell's Team Up, a roundhouse kick to the face, but her body was slow to react... and Kyosuke had room to dodge it, moving to the back of Sakura...  
  
"Batsu..." he yelled as he threw his fist into Sakura's body, paralyzing her... then backed away, where Batsu was waiting...  
  
(NO! THAT'S NOT GOOD!!!) Darrell screamed inside his head.  
  
"Yaaaa..."  
  
"Haaa...."  
  
"AAAAAA!!!!"  
  
Both Taiyo fighters charged up twin Guts Bullets... and threw them forward, making them swirl around each other and nail Sakura in the back, making her scream in agony. The moment she hit the ground once the Team Up technique ended, the pain was too much... and passed out from it. Kyosuke then ran his hand through his hair as the crowd went wild and sighed. He then eyed Darrell, who's eyes were still on Sakura's beaten body, and thought silently, (he's obviously desperate, now...)  
  
Indeed he was. All Tawagama students' eyes were on him, their doubts high. Can he take on both Batsu and Kyosuke alone? Can he win this rival school battle in this slump for his school? He clenched his fists, closing his eyes.  
  
(Damn... I can't let Batsu win! I can't!!)  
  
A flaring orange aura surrounded his body as his fists went ablaze. As he turned around to the two boys from Taiyo, he yelled out his secret technique...  
  
"Shakunetsu... BURST X2!!"  
  
His eyes went on fire and the crowd went silent. Never before did the schools see him in such a state... Batsu twitched a bit and Kyosuke started to sweat a bit.  
  
"Batsu..." Kyosuke let out silently. "We've got a problem..."  
  
"Yeah, you think?" Batsu asked. "He's been holding back... His power went up pretty well, too... This is really good..."  
  
Darrell stepped forward, eyeing Kyosuke, and then dropped into his fighting stance. On the side, Ryu's eyes fixed on Darrell.  
  
(Very impressive... I remember him doing this two years ago... when we defeated Akuma together... Let's see if he still got it...)  
  
"Let's go," the dark-skinned fighter called and Kyosuke calmly fixed his glasses while facing him.  
  
"I seem to have got you riled up to resort to your deep reserve," Kyouske said to Darrell. "I just hope it'll be enough..."  
  
"Trust me... I'm just warming up... Kyosuke..."  
  
"I see... Well, let's get this over with."  
  
Darrell smirked... then dashed in, quicker than Kyosuke could react, then uppercutted him HARD in the chin, making him go aflame as he went up into the air, then followed him. Darrell then performed a small air combo before smashing Kyosuke to the ground. Somehow, Kyosuke safe fell into a standing position and gathered his energy...  
  
"Super... Lightning UPPER!!!"  
  
Kyosuke summoned a super large rod of electrical energy from the ground to where Darrell was about to land, bathing him in the energy. After about 5 seconds, it dimmed down and Darrell finally touched the ground, having blocked the burning vigor attack. Not letting Kyosuke realize his error, Darrell got in close and threw his elbow into his stomach, stunning him, then...  
  
"REKKA NAKKURA!!!"  
  
Kyosuke was long gone well before Darrell finished his 18-hit onslaught, the power of his flames too much to bear. Once Darrell threw the final Shakunetsuken, blasting Kyosuke's body into the Taiyo entrance wall where Ran was sitting on, the Tamagawa students cheered out loud, praising Darrell on his quick victory. Darrell wasn't paying attention to them, though. He instantly eyed Batsu, who was in turn eyeing him. Tension rose between the two rivals as they stood alone in the fight area. This was it. Darrell vs. Batsu, Taiyo vs. Tamagawa Minami, one-on-one, winner takes all (until their next battle, lol...)...  
  
"Well... it's seems to be just you and me again, Batsu," Darrell announced.  
  
"Yeah... it is... Nice little power-up," Batsu complimented flatly.  
  
"Thanks..." Darrell returned his sarcasm. "Unfortunately, it's just my start... I'm making sure you drink that crap, Batsu."  
  
"You wish..."  
  
Batsu then grabbed his school jacket, unbuttoned it, and threw it off, then the black shirt under it to reveal some sort of metal vest or something. Darrell raised an eyebrow, instantly sensing Batsu's power go up.  
  
"The hell...?"  
  
"You missed a lot when you were gone in the hospital..." Batsu said while getting ready. "I've been training... That little spar we just had was nothing. Now we get serious... Now you're messing with Burning Batsu..."  
  
Darrell smirked. "Burning Batsu... Nice little nickname... Unfortunately, I don't mess with nicknames... They're so tedious... SHAKUNETSU BURST X3!!!"  
  
The aura around Darrell flared to outrageous strength as his flames grew again. "Now... let's finish this. I don't want you to be late for your beverage..."  
  
"You sure do have a large sense of humor, Darrell. Maybe you should wake up and realize that YOU'LL be drinking that stuff..."  
  
Darrell shook his head while getting into stance. The crowd could have already yelled at them to get the fight started but now it seemed as if they did... the consequences would be too severe. These two were buffed... and Darrell was first to prove it by throwing a punch to Batsu's face that was actually caught in mid-performance, slightly startling his rival. Batsu then countered with his own close-up fist, but Darrell blocked that with his free arm. They stayed in that position for a while, measuring each other's new strength, then Batsu went sneaky...  
  
"Darrell..."  
  
"Wha-mmm!!!"  
  
Eyes bulged out of skulls as Batsu actually KISSED his rival quickly, totally throwing him off his defenses, then kneed him viciously in the stomach. Darrell let out a cry as he reeled back, still stunned by his rival's cheap trick.  
  
"Y... you shonen-ai FREAK!!" he yelled as he wiped his lips. "I might have done that to Hinata to get the upper hand but at least she was a GIRL!!"  
  
"Anything to win..." was all Batsu said as he followed up with an elbow to the same stomach he punished, then jumped into the elbow with an upward punch, flaming Darrell as well as knocking him away. Darrell managed to safe fall and dodge an orange Guts Bullet to nail an uppercut to Hadouken combo. He then guarded Batsu's punches to the head and body, as well as his crescent kick. The Tawagama fighter then followed with his own attack but Batsu ducked and nailed his own upper, then put his hands above his head, gathering his vigor..."  
  
"Burning... GUTS BULLET!!!"  
  
Darrell definitely felt the burn from Batsu's Burning Vigor attack as he rolled across the ground and rest on his back. It took a while for Darrell to get up, though, ignoring the few rants from some Taiyo students but welcoming some Tamagawa help, then wiped the blood from his lips.  
  
(I... I think he's starting to know what I'll throw. Time to throw him off...)  
  
"Here... I COME!!!" the dark-skinned fighter yelled as he ran forward. Batsu was tempted to attack, but he remembered that was his counter move... and grabbed him out of it, slamming him to the ground.  
  
"Take THAT!" he yelled as he looked down to his floored opponent. "You think you'd see me fall for that twice? You're pretty gullible..."  
  
Darrel shook his head as he got to all fours, facing away from Batsu. As he got to his feet, trying to recover, Batsu decided to end this quick, charging up his own fists to flames...  
  
"Burning... GUTS..."  
  
Going for his powerful Burning Guts Upper move, Batsu stuck Darrell with a downward blow... but froze. Something was wrong.  
  
"You realize... you fell into a trap, right?" Darrell asked coolly, opening his eyes. Batsu grew wide-eyed, trying to back away. Darrell didn't let him. He, at the speed of light practically, spun around and kicked Batsu as hard as he could in the temple, causing his eyes to become glass as he started to fall down to his side... but Darrell then threw a Shakunetsuken Sword RIGHT into his head, planting him to the ground and turning his back to Batsu again in one full motion.  
  
"Shakunetsu Zansatsu..." was all he murmured as he raised his right hand and gathered his flames in that hand again then looking at the crowd of students. There was quiet. For one, that was one of the coolest finishes to a fight this side of Tokyo. On the other hand, it was also the most gruesome, even for a street fight. Darrell didn't seem to care, though. All that mattered was that he won...  
  
"Ryu..." Darrell asked while looking to his right to where the world warrior was standing. "Did I win?"  
  
Ryu, oddly, didn't show as much shock as the rest. "You did perform a nice counter move, Darrell, I give you that... but... uh..."  
  
"I... Iwamano..."  
  
Darrell's eyes grew wide. The last voice... it... it was...  
  
"Darrell! LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!" a female Tawagama sophomore warned. Darrell spun around to be grabbed by Batsu. He managed to see a bloodied- head Batsu look at him with an evil smile on his face, and his was shocked.  
  
"B... b.... but how...?" Darrell asked.  
  
"I... I do... don't know myself..." Batsu answered weakly. "A... All I know... is that you're going down..."  
  
Batsu then lifted off, taking Darrell up about the height of the Taiyo roof...  
  
"Mozu OTOSHI!!!"  
  
...then brought him down HARD in a spiraling smash into the pavement... head-first. There was a large crash heard at impact as well as Darrell's cry of pain as Batsu flipped to his feet and got to one knee. Gasps were heard all over as all eyes were on Darrell, his aura still up but weakening...  
  
"Did Batsu just win?" someone asked.  
  
"I... I... I think so..." another answered.  
  
"I don't believe it! How could Darrell LOSE?? He had it in the bag!"  
  
"I don't think even those two know..."  
  
Honestly, no one knew how Batsu managed to get up from that counter attack... and end the match with that new move. He thought that he was done... but apparently he wasn't. Then again... Darrell's weak moans signaled that he wasn't done...  
  
"Wait! H..He's getting back up!"  
  
"What? This is insane!"  
  
"Who are these guys!??!"  
  
Darrell coughed several times as he got up to one knee, looking at his rival weakly. He hardly felt any energy in his body... and wondered how he could still be up. He felt his head start to bleed from where he was slammed, but somehow he got to a standing position.  
  
"Y... you're a freak..." Batsu commented.  
  
"So are you," was all Darrell replied, not bothering to get back into his fighting stance. "...u... unfortunately... One of us has to win..." a grin crossed his face as he quickly formed a short Shakunetsuken Sword and prepared to get the win in at last... but...  
  
Pow...  
  
There was a faint thud that went out as sound. Batsu had jabbed Darrell softly in the side of the head... and it seemed to be enough for Darrell's aura and flames to die out completely.  
  
"I... I... It's... o... over...?" Darrell asked in a whisper, his body fully out of vitality. Batsu just nodded firmly.  
  
"Y... yeah. It is. Drink up," he smirked. Darrell frowned, then smiled lightly.  
  
"Y... you... I hate you... you know... that?" he joked.  
  
"Yeah... I know..."  
  
"Sh... shut up... Uuuuugghhhh...."  
  
Everyone's eyes went on Darrell as he fell backwards on his butt, giving Batsu one final look... then collapsed fully on the ground. He finally fainted... and Batsu sighed as he rested on the school gate wall, listening to the cheers for him from the crowd.  
  
"The fight's over," Ryu declared. "Batsu and the Taiyo team win..."  
  
------- ------  
  
Sakura S.: Wow... what a fight...  
  
Darrell: Ow... ow... Tell me about it...  
  
Hinata: Yeah... I'm still seeing stars from Sakura's kick...  
  
Sakura: No... those are my stars from that double bullet...  
  
DeNice: Yeah... you guys better rest up. Chan's got the final chapter... and since you guys lost, Darrell and Sakura... you know what's waiting for you...  
  
Darrell: *sweatdrops* Oh, no... Not that...  
  
Sakura: *groans* Not cool....  
  
DeNice: Well... I'll see you guys next chapter. Chan... You're ending this! Finish it! Any you readers... Review! 


	16. Same old, Same old

Chan: Ok guys... this is the final chapter...  
  
Everyone: *sobbing hysterically* NOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Chan: Yes...  
  
Hinata: *beating Batsu senseless* DAMN YOU YOU LITTLE YAOI WEIRD-ASS PIECE OF-  
  
Chan: O.O  
  
Hinata: I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING MORE!!! INSTEAD OF KISSING ME YOU KISSED THAT DAMN DARRELL DUDE!!!  
  
Batsu: I'M SORRY!!!! I'LL NEVER DO IT AGAIN!!! I WAS VERY UNPLEASANT!!!  
  
Darrell: Freak...  
  
Chan: ...Before I start chanting Jerry Jerry Jerry, I'll go on and start the final chapter... Ok? *flips TV to the Jerry Springer Show*  
  
Everyone: Ok. Jerry! Jerry!! Jerry!!! JERRY!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
FINAL CHAPTER - Same Old, Same Old  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
** Three days after the tournament **  
  
"Was it delicious?"  
  
Batsu was still taunting Darrell after the fight, just to keep him riled and to keep the spunk inside of him. It was a cool afternoon and the group of friends were sitting in the park, watching the sun go down on the horizon: Mitsukake, Darrell, Sakura, Hinata, Batsu, and even Ryu and Karin were there.  
  
Darrell wrinkled his nose as the memory of turkey and gravy flavored soda flooded his mind and seemingly tastebuds.  
  
(Batsu's never going to let me live this down...) thought Darrell as he sighed and Batsu elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
"That's right, I'm never going to let you forget this! You got creamed, man!"  
  
Sakura wasn't listening or participating in the conversation as she sat silently between Mitsukake and Darrell. Ryu sat in front of her talking to Karin and Hinata. Sakura stared at the sunset, entranced by the rich golden- orange colors of it.  
  
"You're awfully quiet, Sakura..." came a concerned voice from beside her. Sakura looked to her right and saw Mitsukake looking at her with a frown on his gorgeously tanned face.  
  
"Oh... I'm ok..."  
  
"Yeah, right..." he teased playfully. "Really, now, what's wrong?"  
  
"It's nothing, I told you."  
  
"You know I'm going to find out one way or another."  
  
"Well..." Sakura glanced at Darrell, who was about to knock Batsu out, and then back to Mitsukake. "I'll talk about it sometime when Darrell isn't around..."  
  
"Okay."  
  
A few more minutes of peaceful quiet went on in Sakura's mind as she gazed into the engrossing sky, thinking of past events and problems that had been solved. Uriko and Rei... that man who had captured Rei's family... her fight with Mitsukake... and the street fight of three days ago. Reflecting on everything made her smile slightly.  
  
"BOO!!!!!"  
  
Everyone who had been sitting near the tree conversing either screamed or gasped at the sudden noise. Someone had jumped out from behind the tree and was standing there, grinning down at them all.  
  
"Hello... Did ya'll forget about us?"  
  
"Uriko!"  
  
The familiar girl rolled her dark brown eyes and grinned at everyone.  
  
"That's me, and Rei's here too..."  
  
Uriko reached behind the tree and pulled the redhead boy out and gave him a long, loving hug that made everyone drop their jaws.  
  
"Y-y-y-you mean... you two are...." stuttered Darrell, pointing a finger at them. "You're..."  
  
Uriko smiled slightly and rested her head on Rei's chest.  
  
"We're married."  
  
At this point, everyone either passed out or began crying or did something overly emotional.  
  
"B-B-But... SHE'S SO YOUNG!!!!" Batsu spazzed, waving a threatening finger at Rei, who raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Uh... you can get married at the age of 16 where we're from..."  
  
"SHH!! I think it's illegal here in Japan, so you all didn't hear this from us!" warned Uriko as she put a finger to her lips, like a first grade teacher.  
  
"O-o-o-okay..." said Mitsukake, giving them an incredulous look.  
  
"So, what's up everyone?"  
  
This time, Batsu leapt to explain the fight scene of three days ago, embellishing several parts profusely. Sakura giggled as she saw Darrell's temple pounding and his fist shaking.  
  
"I'm gonna kill him I'm gonna kill him I'm gonna kill him I'm gonna kill him I'm gonna kill him..." chanted Darrell as Sakura placed a calming hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Don't even bother. One day, all of this will come back to bite him in the ass."  
  
Darrell smirked at her metaphor.  
  
"Hehe..." murmured Mitsukake as he listened to Batsu's exaggerations, some of them sounding very humorus to him, especially the part about the soda.  
  
"Yeah! And then, I brought the cans of turkey and gravy flavored soda over to him, and you shoulda seen the look on his face!!!" spazzed Batsu, getting himself excited. "And then he like, opened it and looked at it, and that boy was grossed out! He drank one swallow, and he nearly PUKED!!! It was SOOO funny!!!!!"  
  
"Yeeeeaaaahhhhh...." moaned Darrell as he wrapped an arm freely about Sakura. Little did he know that Mitsu's hand was on Sakura's. It seemed that things with those three were never going to change...  
  
Karin woke up from her good short fainting spell and went through her purse.  
  
"I'm thirsty... Ah-hah!"  
  
Silence came over the crowd of friends as she pulled out a familiar-looking can...  
  
"NNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" squealed Darrell as he leapt to his feet and started to run.  
  
"Whaaat??" Karin raised an eyebrow as she popped open the can of turkey and gravy flavored soda and took a swig.  
  
"EEEWWW!!!" said everyone.  
  
"What are you all on about? This stuff is great!"  
  
"Yeah...." said Mitsukake sarcastically.  
  
Unfortunately for Mitsu, Karin didn't pick up the sarcasm in his remark and pounced on him, knocking him on his back against the ground.  
  
"YAY!! Someone else other than me likes it!!! Join me in a drink!!" exclaimed Karin joyfully as she smiled from ear to ear.  
  
"N-N-N-nnnnn-!!!"  
  
After everyone forced Mitsukake's arms and legs down against the ground, Karin let him have a good, long gulp of turkey and gravy flavored soda.  
  
"AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" choked Mitsukake as he struggled against Sakura, Karin, Uriko, Ryu, and Darrell, who were holding him down by all four limbs.  
  
"DRINK UP!!!" yelled Darrell at his rival while laughing his head off.  
  
It seemed as if things would never change between the friends.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
THE END  
  
Chan's Notes: Once again, Chan Yoruyamatiha, one half of your author for this story, is acting stupid... *hic* ...and is literally getting drunk. (Whooooo) Anywho, if this chapter makes no sense at all you can email me and share your grievances.... wheeeeeeeee.... AHHHHH I GOT IT ALL OVER MY WHITE SHIRT!!!!!!!!! *runs around stupidly waving white shirt in air*  
  
Mitsukake's Comments on Chan's Notes: o_o' ...  
  
DeNice's Notes: Yo... I think certain people are after me after the fight, so... I'd like to thank everyone who's reading my fics (love ya all) and my concentration is now on SSX3: New Terrain and New Archives 4, as well as New Chronicles, if I can ever find out what to WRITE...  
  
Sakura: Don't worry... It's bount to hit you someday.  
  
Darrell: Meh...  
  
DeNice: Yeah... Thanks, guys. Anyway... aren't you two supposed to be, uh... I don't know... relaxing...?  
  
Both Sakura & Darrell: *blushing* Hey! That's personal!!  
  
DeNice: I know. You two go on and enjoy yourselves. As for you readers, I need your support! I'm not going anywhere soon, so I'll be expecting some reviews! Later! 


End file.
